Le noël de Red
by Rose-Eliade
Summary: C'est Noël et les exorcistes sont tous à la Congrégation pour fêter l'évènement. Mais il faut compter sur Komui pour avoir une drôle d'idée qui va chambouler beaucoup de chose. Attention, c'est un gros délire.
1. Introduction à l'histoire

_**Petite explication...**_

Cette fic a été écrite par une amie. Comme j'ai beaucoup aimé ca qu'elle a écrit, je la poste avec sa permission et ce même si Noël est passé.

Elle a reprit le personnage de Red. S'il y a des différences entre ma fan-fiction (**Red**) dont elle est tirée et cette histoire, c'est normal car je n'ai pas voulut modifier son histoire (elle a trop bien cerné Katy pour ^^).

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu **Red**, Katarina est la fille du Maréchal Marian Cross. Sa mère a été tué par un akuma lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans. Elle ressemble beaucoup à son père.

Elle est très proche de Kanda et a été formé par le Maréchal Kevin Yeegar.

Son innocence s'appelle Vérité.

Violà, je crois que c'est tout. Maintenant, place à l'histoire


	2. Chapitre 1 : On peut toujours être surpr

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi sauf ceux sortit de mon imagination comme Katarina

**Note de l'auteur:** Bonne lecture!

_**Chapitre 1 : On peut toujours être surpris par un exorciste même quand on croit qu'on ne peut plus l'être…**_

Oui, on peut dire que Red était particulièrement heureuse d'être devenue exorciste à part entière…Et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle parcourait les couloirs de la section scientifique (que Komui lui avait interdit de parcourir pour sa «suuuuuuuuurpriiiiiiiiiise de Noël!» à laquelle elle se serait bien passée le connaissant…). En effet, le hasard organise bien les choses comme on dit, Red gradée, Noël approche…Et elle comptait en avoir des cadeaux…

«ET DU CHOCOLAT J'EN VEUX! (Elle n'a pas changé sur ce point là….) JE VEUX PLEIN DE CHOC….»

Elle venait de se heurter à quelqu'un et elle s'apprêtait à l'insulter de mille noms d'akumas répugnants, mais en le reconnaissant elle abandonna l'idée…

- Kanda! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-…

- Alors?

- Tss…

- Alors? (Quelle tête de mule…)

- Je cherchais un moyen de me débarrasser de quelqu'un mais il faut que je m'infiltre dans les laboratoires de la section scientifique… (dit-il de mauvaise grâce sa première phrase qui contenait plus d'un mot…)

- Ah bon? De qui? (Sa curiosité dépasse son sens du danger…comme c'est étrange…)

- Pousse de soja….

- Qui?

- Pousse de soja…

- C'est un nom ça?

- ….

- Alors c'est quoi son vrai nom à cet individu?

- A… (non vraiment ça le tuait de dire son vrai nom…quelle torture…)

Mais une explosion au loin interrompit sa tentative douloureuse de dire…

«ALLEN!»

Lenalee venant du fond du couloir en courant venait de hurler ce nom.

- QUOI? (Red complètement paumée mais elle a l'habitude…)

Lenalee était affolée:

- Allen! Allen!

- Bon c'est qui ce gars à la fin?

- Pousse de soja… (dixit notre cher Kanda trop heureux de n'avoir pas eu à prononcer le nom de son ennemi juré et avec une ébauche de sourire en plus!:o…)

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!»

On peut dire que Red était quelque peu énervée de ne rien comprendre…Surtout quand tout le monde la regardait étonné car ils ne savaient pas pourquoi elle criait…

«Bon, reprenons notre calme…» Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire…

- Si je reprends les mots de Kanda, Allen c'est Pousse de Soja c'est ça?

- Exact (c'était Kanda…)

- Et je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe Lenalee?

- Des Akumas! Je me battais avec Allen contre des Akumas mais il y en a un qui n'est pas de niveau un ou deux….En tout cas il est trop fort pour lui et Allen vient de disparaître dans une explosion de ce côté…Il a réussit à infiltrer la congrégation! Je le cherche!

- Ah je vois… (Enfin une explication CLAIRE pour mademoiselle Red!)

-…

- CHERCHONS-LE! (Ça y est Red est en route! Attention les yeux, cachez-vous tous!)

- OUI! (Ce n'est pas nécessaire de préciser à qui appartient cette détermination…)

- TSS… (Ni de préciser à qui appartient cette onomatopée légendaire…)

Red et Lenalee étaient donc déjà parties vers les lieux de l'explosion pour trouver Allen ou Pousse de Soja selon les préférences….

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Tout le monde était resté stupéfait face au reste de décombres qu'avait faite Red…

- Ka…Katarina? (Kanda était stupéfait!:o C'est possible?)

- … (Red en mode Kanda…)

Red tenait (on ne sait par quelle force vu son allure de fillette malgré ses loques…ah désolée! XD ses habits de garçons…) deux énormes épées aux formes complexes…. Et elle venait de détruire d'un coup l'Akuma niveau 3 qui allait tuer Allen. Tout ceci avant même que les maréchaux et les exorcistes ne réagissent… La congrégation de l'ombre était sens dessus dessous.

Quand Komui arriva sur les lieux et qu'on lui raconta l'histoire, son visage prit une expression sérieuse en regardant Red, (ce qui l'effraya mais tenta de le cacher) et lui dit sur un ton mystérieux de la suivre jusque dans son bureau.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

- Décidément vous entraînez bien vos élèves Maréchal…

Komui avait aussi invité le maître de Red dans son bureau à la grande joie de cette dernière qui avait décidé de bouder dans son fauteuil.

- Voyons qu'est ce que vous insinuez Komui?

- Je trouve que cette exorciste à un niveau beaucoup trop élevé pour n'être qu'une simple exorciste…Voyez avec quelle facilité elle a détruit ce que vous détruiriez avec beaucoup plus de difficulté….

- Komui cette enfant…

- Quoi? (Dixit la concernée avec un regard flamboyant)

- Katarina a toujours été plus précoce que mes autres élèves mais je ne savais pas qu'elle allait devenir si importante pour la congrégation…

-Bien je vois…

Komui regarda Katarina avec insistance

- Katy! (Komui en mode fraternel numéros 3).

Son sérieux n'a pas tenu si longtemps. Red était exaspérée.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux le cinglé?

- Katy…

- Arrêtes de m'appeler par ce surnom idiot!

- Katarina, prépares toi ce soir pour la fête du réveillon que la congrégation et moi avons préparée…J'ai chargé Lenalee de t'habiller….Va la rejoindre dans ta chambre.

- Quoi? Non je ne suis pas d'acc….

- Katarina! (C'était le Maréchal)

- Maître?

- Fais ce qu'il te demande s'il te plaît…

- Tss… (Kanda aurait-il détient sur Red ?)

- On dit oui maître.

-Oui maître.


	3. Chapitre 2 : le bal de Noël de la congré

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à l'auteur à son grand regret.

**Note: **l'histoire commence un peu avant le tome 4.

_**Chapitre 2 : le bal de Noël de la congrégation de l'Ombre**_

- Je ne crois pas que m'étouffer dans cette chose arrangera quoique ce soit….

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et regarde-toi dans le miroir Red!

- Gromph… On dirait une poupée de clown…

- Tu vas admettre que tu es jolie, oui?

-Pff…C'était obligé le rouge ?

- Je te signale que cette couleur te va à ravir!

- Ouais c'est ça…Pff…

- Je vais appeler les garçons…

- QUOI ? MAIS T'EST FOLLE ! NAN MAIS TU REVES ! SI TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS SORTIR COMME CA TU TE GOURRES MA VEILLE !

- Si…Et tu verras leur opinion à EUX…

- NAN! ET ILS VONT SE MOQ…»

Mais déjà Lenalee prenait son téléphone portable et appelait Komui pour que les garçons de la congrégation (c'est-à-dire Kanda, Allen, Lavi et probablement Krory) viennent donner leur avis sur la tenue de soirée de Katarina.

- Non mais vraiment tu baisses dans mon estime Lenalee…

- Mais oui, mais oui…

- Je t'ai fait quelque chose de mal, dit-elle en essayant les yeux pleins de tristesse simulée

-…

-T'est méchante Lenalee!

-Ah…Tais-toi et arrêtes de débiter des âneries! Ce n'est pas ton genre!

-Pff…

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

~ STRIKE ! ~

Lavi, le premier arrivé sur les lieux (on se demande bien pourquoi…) était éblouit par la beauté, la délicatesse, la féminité, la sens….

- T'as fini de me mater comme ça, débile?

PAF

Euh non…On raye la délicatesse et peut-être bien la féminité…

- Ben quoi? T'es vraiment belle dans cette robe!»

PAF

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI DIT QUI NE VA PAS?

-Tout.

En réalité Red l'avait frappé pour camoufler son rougissement soudain… Comme ça, énervée = pas de sentiment idiot pour un crétin fini…

Ensuite c'était Komui (on lui avait rien demandé à celui-là…)

- Oh ! Quelle beauté ! Tu rayonnes ! Tu es magnifique! Extraordi… (Dans l'exagération totale…)

PAF! PIF! BOUM! PAF! PAF!

-Arrgh…. (Komui = KO !)

Krory, Allen et Kanda se tenaient dans l'encadrement de la porte et ne savaient que dire de peur de se prendre une raclée légendaire.

- Alors les garçons c'est quoi vos avis ? demanda la Chinoise décidément suicidaire.

Red se promit intérieurement de se venger de Lenalee.

- Allez ! Allen ! Dis-toi !

-Euh…Bah…en fait…Elle est…J…Jo…jolie… tenta Allen devant une rouquine qui lui rappelait une autre personne en colère (on se demande qui^^)

-Et toi Krory ?

-Euh….

-Oui ?

-Magnifique la couleur de la robe et des cheveux de cette jeune fille…La couleur du sang.

-Euh d'accord…-' Enfin bref, et…et toi Kanda?

-… (regard méchant de Kanda)

- XD Allez dis… (Elle ne va pas insister plus…)

-Tout ça te va très bien Red. (Oh là on a failli attendre)

-Bah alors tu vois ! T'es très belle comme ça et on s'est pas moqué de toi !

-…

-…

-Bon allez partez maintenant! Souffla la rousse à deux doigts de l'homicide (c'est fous le nombre de menaces de mort qu'elle peut mettre dans une seule phrase)

Les garçons décidèrent d'un commun accord silencieux de faire un repli stratégique loin de la colère de Katarina en partant doucement très vite. Et Red congédia avec beaucoup plus de mal Lenalee de sa chambre pour pouvoir rougir «comme une femme» sans que personne ne soit au courant.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Tout le monde se tut dans la salle énorme, magnifiquement décorée quand Katarina fit son entrée. Elle était décidément très belle malgré sa tête de très mauvais poil car elle voulait faire office de tapisserie… Et la surprise des gens de la congrégation ne s'arrêtait pas là : elle tenait le bras de Kanda l'Associable! Puis Komui (l'Emmerdeur…) arriva dans la salle et demanda au dj qu'on mette une valse. (Red avait très envie de l'écorcher vif mais passons…)

Katarina pendant la danse (outre le fait de se sentir regardée par tout le monde) était particulièrement charmée par son cavalier (elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer). Kanda cachait les talents d'être un très bon danseur et jeune homme très poli, et son sourire inhabituel (et pas sadique) étonnait tout le monde. Katarina dansa avec d'autres jeunes hommes de la congrégation (comme Allen et Lavi par exemple) puis elle quitta le lieu totalement inhabité à danser avec tout le monde (et avec des chaussures « abominables » en plus!) Bref ce fut une belle soirée et sans catastrophes pour une f…et sans catastrophes jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne seule vers sa chambre en marchant dans les couloirs de la congrégation. Elle ne pensa plus qu'à une chose: son père. Mais où était-il ? Et le plus angoissant: est-il …

- Mort? 3

Le son de la voix du conte millénaire résonna dans le long couloir…Katarina ne le connaissais pas et n'avait jamais eue affaire à lui:

- Vous lisez dans les pensées ? (O.O -perplexité totale mais elle venait d'apercevoir une étoile sur le chapeau du conte et se mit à se méfier encore plus) Qui êtes-vous ?

-Hi hi hi ! Mais voyons, on ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ici? (cœur) Le conte millénaire bien sûr! (les cœurs ne veulent pas s'afficher sur le site, ouin )

Elle l'observa plus attentivement. Un chapeau haut de forme tout à fait excentrique décoré d'étoiles, des lunettes, un nez aquilin, un sourire figé (peut-être sadique XD) , un énorme ventre et un parapluie décoré d'une citrouille et qui vole…Mais cet homme est-il bien le conte millénaire ? Et d'abord si c'était bien, lui comment a-t-il infiltré la congrégation ? Personne ne l'a détecté. C'est une blague ? Déjà un akuma qui est entré mais a été neutralisé la dernière fois par elle…Katarina ne voulait pas y croire :

- Non mais c'est IMPOSSIBLE vieux gros plein de soupe sénile ! Tu délires ! En plus tu vas m'expliquer comment tu as deviné mes pensées ! (Red est à bout ! le vouvoiement disparu!)

L'étrange personnage la regarda un instant avec un regard perçant, son sourire diabolique éternellement figé sur sa figure…Il s'approcha d'elle à une vitesse inhumaine et lui colla une baffe théâtrale avec son parapluie. La retenant ensuite suspendue dans les airs -en l'étranglant- de sa main gauche il lui dit d'un ton qui l'a fit frémir :

- Modifie ton langage petite fille frêle ! Sinon je devrais te tuer immédiatement ! (cœur)

Katarina était vraiment surprise, par le fait que son innocence ne l'a pas avertie du danger et qu'elle n'ait même pas eue le temps de réagir…Elle suffoquait, proche de s'évanouir (ce dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude) :

- Chère enfant il se peut que tu détiennes le cœur précieux et pour cela il faudrait que je détruise ton innocence et aussi que je te tue! Seulement tu es la fille de Cross et je vais pouvoir profiter de toi comme appât ! Tu nous comprendras il est tellement difficile à attraper donc ça nous fera toujours deux innocences de détruites ! (cœur) dit-il avec son sourire (sadique on peut dire maintenant).

Et il assomma Red.

**Que va-t-il arriver à Red ? Va-t-elle rester prisonnière du Conte Millénaire ou va-t-elle l'emmer... le fatiguer suffisamment pour qu'il la ramène à la Congrégation ? La vie au prochain épisode. **

**N'oubliez pas la review, on ne mord pas!**


	4. Chapitre 3: Un petit réveille pour le mo

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

**Note :** Katarina a dix-huit ans dans cette fic, j'avais oublié de vous le dire quand je vous ai présenté cette histoire, elle est donc majeure et vacinée.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Un petit réveille pour le moins douloureux...**

Quand Red se réveilla la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut «_Mais quel cauchemar idiot!_»…Seulement elle n'avait pas encore ouvert les yeux mais commençait à sentir une douleur qui apparaissait peu à peu sur sa joue. «_Mais c'est que c'est réaliste en pl…_»

-Ah! Elle se réveille! Tu crois qu'il faut avertir le prince?

-oui! oui! il faut l'avertir!

-Bandes de crétins finis! (bruit de claques dans des figures) Le comte nous a demandé de la surveiller et de ne pas le déranger, il a un plan à mettre sur pieds…

- Ah bon? C'est quoi son plan?

-Oui! Oui! c'est quoi son plan?

-RAAAh! (la personne souffla très fort) Non, mais c'est que vous êtes vraiment idiots! Il vous a avertis pourtant qu'il fallait surveiller la fille car ce sera l'appât pour capturer Cross! Il est donc en train d'essayer de faire tomber Cross dans son piège! Compris?

- Ahhh….

-Ouiiiiiii…

Red restait discrète dans son coin. Elle sentait qu'elle a été assise sur une sorte de trône et enchaînée, elle ne pouvait pas bouger.

-Tiens, tiens…l'homme se rapprochait trop près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son souffle et son odeur de cigarette froide. C'est qu'on fait semblant de dormir?

-…

Il lui prit une mèche de cheveux et l'arracha. Elle ouvrit les yeux instantanément.

-OUILLE! IMBECILE! ÇA NE VA PAS LA TETE! Katarina avait les larmes aux yeux, c'est que c'est douloureux.

-Tu vois tu peux faire un effort quand tu veux…. Se moqua l'autre en lui souriant d'un air innocent et en jouant avec des cheveux roux.

-Tss… fit la rousse en lui jetant un regard noir et se frottant la partie douloureuse de son crane.

-Allons, Allons pas de mépris et de colère le jour de Noël quand même…

-C'est un Noé qui me dit ça? gromph

PAF! Tyki n'avait pas résisté à la tentation…

-Raaah! Vous ne savez faire que ça : donner des claques, ou quoi? Et puis t'es qui toi d'abord?

-Je m'appelle Tyki Mikk . Toi tu es…?

-Red.

-C'est d'une mocheté, et ce n'est même pas ton vrai nom…

-Tss…

-Alors? Attention les cheveux ça s'arrache facilement…

-Gromph… Katarina.

-Tiens! On pourrait l'appeler Katy! Lança un guss de la pièce dont Katarina n'avait pas fait attention à la présence.

-Oui! Oui! Katy!

_«inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire, expire...»_

-C'est qui ces deux ZOUAVES?

-Ce sont les Jasdavid, David et Jadero.

-Gromph…

- Tu était décidément très belle dans ta robe de bal tout à l'heure mais Road a voulu te changer, te remaquiller… Et ces habits te vont à merveille Katy...

Elle grinça des dents en voulant à tout prix se venger de cet ignoble personnage car elle ne pouvait pas le frapper alors qu'elle rougissait. De plus, quand elle vit de quoi elle était habillée elle se débattit dans tous les sens malgré son enchaînement. Ce qui ne lui servit à rien d'ailleurs…

-Ha ha ha! Alors comme ça on n'aime pas les robes de soirées noires?

-TA GUEULE!

PAF

-Modifie ton langage fillette!

-Pfft…Je te prie de bien vouloir la fermer.

PAF

-De bien vouloir te taire.

-On s'améliore… dit-il à son invitée forcée avec son sourire. Je sens que tu vas peut être finir par me plaire…

-Je m'en passerai bien…

-Ha ha ha! Ne t'en fais pas jeune fillette, tu vas prendre le repas avec moi, fit Tyki toujours avec son sourire (qui commence à taper sur le système de la rousse).

-Eh on peut savoir pourquoi c'est seulement toi qui a le droit à ce privilège? Crièrent les Jasdavid

-J'aimerai bien discuter avec cette jolie demoiselle sans être dérangé par deux imbéciles!

-On en parlera au comte!

-Si vous en parlez il risque d'être accidentellement mis au courant que vous aviez récolté des dettes de la part de Cross…

-Grooomph

-Ha ha ha! Bien joué papa! Dit Katarina tout en éclatant de rire.

-Grrr…BOUM BL…

-Non! Vous allez la tuer et le comte sera en colère bande de crétins!

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Tyki? Demanda Road qui venait d'arriver.

-Je dis à ces idiots qu'il ne faut pas tuer la fille…

-Oh mais on peut la torturer… dit la Noé avec un sourire maléfique.

-Bon je vais vous laisser je vais me préparer pour dîner avec notre chère invitée…Amuse-toi bien avec elle mais rendez-la moi intacte physiquement et vivante…

-D'accord 3 répondit Road

-C'est lui qui nous dit ça alors qu'il lui a arraché des cheveux et l'a frappé… grommela les Jasdavid alors que Red regarda la Noé qui abordait un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

-Tu ne manges rien?

Tyki la regardait surpris, car on l'avait libérée de ses chaînes et qu'elle était à table en tête à tête avec lui et elle, elle semblait ailleurs. C'était bizarre étant donné que généralement il a du succès au près de la gente féminine.

«_ERROR NO CHOCOLATE…_» fessait en boucle le cerveaux de la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi tu ne manges pas? Tu préfères que je m'assieds près de toi?

- Non.

-D'accord^^, dit-il en changeant de place pour se mettre à côté d'elle.

-Grrrr…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Du chocolat.

-Hein? Ah si c'était juste pour ça, je peux t'en amener... JASDAVID!

-QUOI? Hurlèrent les Jasdavid en débarquant en trombe.

-Amenez nous une tablette de chocolat.

-Hein? Mais on n'est pas des bonn…

-Pas qu'une, 10! Et de différents goûts mais pas du chocolat noir, corrigea Katarina avec un regard mystérieux.

Regard surpris des Jasdavid et de Tyki. David et Jadero s'approchent de Red:

-T'as dit quoi la fille?

-Je veux dix tablettes de chocolats et de différentes saveurs.

-C'est bien ce qu'on a cru comprendre!

-Amenez en lui qu'on en finisse.

-Groomph (regards noirs en direction de Red)

(nda: Na! Ils vont en voir de toutes les couleurs!:p)

-Katy, je vois que finalement ils ne t'ont pas trop amochée.

-Grrrrrrrrrr….dit-elle en pensant à Road

-Tu manques cruellement de relationnel…

-Et alors?

Tyki s'approcha plus près d'elle et lui prit sa main.

-C'est pas parce que t'es pas trop moche que tu dois te croire tout permis! l'engueula Red en le fusillant du regard.

-On va voir ça…

Et il l'embrassa.

«_ENFOIRE! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!_»

Red se leva de son siège et lui colla une baffe bien sentit…qui le traversa…

«_QUOI?_»

-HA HA HA! Vraiment tu fais une drôle de tête Katy!

-**JE VAIS TE MASSACRER…**

- Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal…^^

-**Tu vas voir où est le mal…**

Et voilà que Red se précipita sur Tyki en ayant la nette intention de vouloir l'étriper… Seulement ses mains se dirigèrent vers le cou du Noé mais passèrent à travers. Sa colère et son étonnement étaient à un niveau insupportable pour elle alors…

-Le voilà votre foutus chocolat! Crièrent deux voix parfaitement synchrones. Vous avez idée du nombre de boutiques fermées à dix heures du soir.

Les Jasdavid venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce tenant une dizaine de tablettes de chocolats différentes dans les mains et un sourire béat aux lèvres de les avoirs trouvés bien plus rapidement que prévu…Red venait de les bénir mentalement de lui avoir apporté le chocolat tant désiré, elle commençait à déprimer intérieurement. Mais elle ne pouvait pas accepter de leur dire merci alors elle prépara son prochain coup malicieux…

-Ce…

-Magnifique! L'interrompit Tyki, on va se régaler!

Et voilà qu'il attrapa une tablette et la mangea. Il engloutit la seconde, la troisième, la quatrième, pria aux Jasdavid de se servir, chacun se servit, Road débarqua en manger …Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une…Red avait à présent une expression d'étonnement bien marquée sur son visage. En réalité, elle n'arrivait plus à fermer sa bouche…Elle avait vraiment trouvé un emmerdeur à son niveau qui lui pourrirait la vie à chaque occasion! Les autres Noé s'en étant allés, ils se retrouvaient seuls… Tyki s'approcha de Red en lui tendant la tablette sous le nez. Elle tenta de l'attraper mais il l'enleva et l'approcha de sa bouche.

- Si tu ne m'embrasses pas je la mangerai...

Un dilemme insupportable pour Katarina. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle ne savait plus que faire de tous ces monstres. Mais il fallait qu'elle choisisse, sa santé mentale en dépendait.


	5. Chapitre 4: Ou quand noël se transforme

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Ou quand noël se transforme en enfer…**

Katarina était à présent bien obligée de lui répondre ceci:

-CRÈVE!

-D'accord! répondit le Noé en souriant.

Et Tyki engloutit la dernière tablette avant de se coller à elle et l'embrasser une seconde fois en deux minutes... (Il y en a qui veulent vraiment des tartes… Et pas aux pommes, plutôt aux marrons voir aux prunes).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs et noirs regardait la chambre vide de Red avec un air béat…Voire même catastrophé, jamais la jeune fille irait dormir autre par que dans son lit même à moitié bourrée et avec sa raison complètement hors-service (Et oui, les dix-huit ans de Lavi ont été bien arrosé, ça c'est un fait). Kanda venait rejoindre Katarina pour lui annoncer quelque chose extrêmement important mais celle-ci n'était pas à l'endroit prévu…Conclusion: Que lui est-il arrivée?

«Et MEEERDE! Faut que j'aille voir pousse de soja pour lui demander s'il l'a vue!»

Kanda se retourna et se heurta à quelqu'un…

- TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE UN PEU ATTENTION!

-Ouille…fit le pauvre futur mort.

Kanda se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'Allen…

-Moyashi! Tss… Dis t'aurais pas vu Katarina par hasard?

-Eh oh! Je ne te permets pas Bakanda! Mon nom est Allen, et non je ne l'ai pas vue. Normalement, elle devrait être dans sa chambre, non?

- Figure-toi qu'elle n'y est pas…

-Quoi?

-T'es bouché ou quoi? ELLE N'Y EST PAS!

-J'ai entendu triple idiot!

-Tss…Je t'aurai bien coupé en rondelles mais il faut que je la trouve en urgence, si ça se trouve il lui est arrivé quelque chose…

-Oh Oh! On dirait bien qu'on se fait du souci pour sa petite Katyyyyy… fit le blandinet moqueur.

-Grooomph…

-Mais ne sois pas si susceptible…

-Ta gueule! Moi je n'ai pas le temps je vais la chercher!

-Hé, attends!

Et voilà Kanda suivi d'Allen qui couraient vers le bureau de Komui…

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

-ZZZZZZZ…ma petite Lenalee….ZZZZ…Que tu es mignonne…ZZZ…

-Lenalee va se marier!

-QUOI?MA PETITE LENALEE? COMMENT PEUX-TU FAIRE ÇA A TON GRAND FRÈRE? JAMAIS JE ME LE PARDONNERA!

Komui venait de se réveiller en sursaut après la phrase de réveil d'Allen super efficace…Alors que deux minutes avant, Kanda venait d'entrer en trombe après avoir littéralement explosé la porte du bureau de Komui avec Mugen, son sabre fidèle dégainé… Il avait tenté de réveiller Komui en hurlant des «RÉVEILLE-TOI ANDOUILLE!» et il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler (si après ça quelqu'un de normal ne se réveille pas…) mais Allen réussit à réveiller Komui avant qu'il ne meure dans son sommeil… Kanda regardait Komui avec un de ses regards inhumains, au point que même si un regard ne tue pas Komui se sentait mal…très mal…

-Le sister-complex, on a quelque chose de très important à te dire…

-Dites, dit Komui avec un air soudain sombre (On se demande s'il ne veut pas faire acteur le Komui…)

-Red a disparu…Est-ce que tu sais où est ce qu'elle est?

Komui resta silencieux…puis il s'approcha de son bureau noyé sous les lettres et en attrapa une rouge, sur laquelle il était écrit URGENT, et la lut…Son visage prit un air catastrophé:

-QUOI? RED A DISPARU?

C'en était trop pour Kanda. Une veine palpitait sur sa tempe pendant qu'il bondissait sur Komui les mains serrées autour du cou de cet imbécile…

-C'EST-CE QUE JE VIENS DE TE DIRE! TU TE FOUS DE MOI OU QUOI? JE ME DEMANDE EN QUOI TU ES LE GRAND INTENDANT PAR MOMENTS!

-ARRÊTE KANDA TU VAS LE TUER!

-MAIS C'EST DANS L'INTENTION!

-…. (Une goute de sueur coula le long du front du maudit)

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

«MAIS QUEL EST LE CON QUI A FOUTU UN LABYRINTHE CHEZ NOUS?»

Violà comment nous pouvons résumer en terme poli les pensés de Tyki. Ce dernier avait perdu Red de vue…Il l'avait laissée s'habiller seule par politesse (pour une fois…) mais trouvant ce temps trèèès long pour mettre une robe il était entré dans la chambre et s'est aperçu de la fuite de la rousse…En s'étant promis (non sans pensées perverses…) d'habiller Katarina lui-même la prochaine fois, il avait suivi les traces de son parfum et se retrouvait dans un labyrinthe infernal… Le problème: à la fin du labyrinthe le billet de sortie est prêt pour la rouquine et la punition pour Tyki…De plus, comme il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe les traces du parfum de la jeune fille se croisaient et se recroisaient…Il fallait donc trouver un autre moyen pour l'empêcher de partir…Mais quoi? Pour couronner le tout Tyki courait sous la pluie…Il allait le lui faire payer!

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

L'homme aux lunettes carrées et aux longs cheveux flamboyants fumait une cigarette quand il reçu le petit colis… Se méfiant déjà du fait de recevoir un colis, dès qu'il l'ouvrit, et qu'il y vit un enregistrement accompagné du collier/innocence de son angélique fille, une expression de stupéfaction et de colère pouvait être lisible sur son visage… Cross regarda l'enregistrement, bien qu'ayant déjà deviné son contenu, et se promit dès lors de raccourcir la vie de Komui Lee, Grand Intendant de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, savant fou et IMBÉCILE PROFOND qui était NORMALEMENT chargé de veiller sur sa fille chérie….

L'enregistrement était un petit film dans lequel il pouvait voir LA SALE TRONCHE DE CET ENFOIRÉ DE COMTE qui lui annonçait ceci avec un grand sourire (il y en a qui on vraiment un bon dentiste):

«Bonjour cher Cross, si je puis me permettre… _rire sadique_

Je me suis fait le plaisir de convier ta fille chez moi pour qu'elle y passe son plus merveilleux Noël... Mon petit Tyki se charge de veiller sur elle. Sache que ce n'est pas une farce; pour te prouver mon honnêteté je t'ai envoyé le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Je sais que tu le reconnaîtras…_rire sadique._ Tu peux venir la rejoindre, je te le conseille même car, sans la présence de son papa adoré le jour de Noël, elle risque de mourir de tristesse dans notre domaine…Ce serait vraiment dommage, une si jolie jeune fille! _Rire_

Je pense que cette nouvelle te fera un plaisir immense et donc je n'aurai pas besoin d'en rajouter. A la prochaine, et chez moi j'espère. Oh! Oh! Oh! ~cœur~»

Écumant de rage, l'homme détruisit l'enregistrement en tirant avec son arme anti-akuma et prit son téléphone pour appeler quelqu'un qu'il venait de se promettre de trucider…

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Ce qui sauva Komui des mains de Kanda fut le fait que son téléphone sonna…

-Allôôôôôôô?

Mais dès qu'il entendit la voix du Maréchal Cross il pâlit soudainement et sut immédiatement qu'il aurait préféré mourir tranché en deux par le sabre de Kanda… D'ailleurs, son expression décomposée satisfit intérieurement le Japonais (sadique…) ce qui expliquait son calme alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours pas éliminé… Dès que la conversation fut terminée, il décrocha et commença à se diriger vers la porte pour s'en aller…Mais pauvre de lui! Reever déboula à ce moment-là, prévenu avant Komui de la mauvaise nouvelle et sachant d'avance qu'il allait tenter de s'enfuir… Komui tenta quand même de sortir sans y parvenir…

-MAIS LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR REEVER!

-NON! EN AUCUN CAS VOUS N'ÉCHAPPEREZ A VOS FONCTIONS! CE N'EST PAS LA PREMIÈRE FOIS QUE VOUS ESSAYEZ ET LA, LA SITUATION EST GRAVE!

-Ah bon? Une gamine a été enlevée, et alors?

-Je vous signale que c'est la fille de Cross…

Komui pâlit et se résigna en sachant que les menaces du Maréchal n'étaient pas de la bagatelle…

-Le Maréchal a déjà prévu un plan d'attaque…Le voici.

Une fois le plan expliqué, les exorcistes tenaient chacun une expression différente; Allen: la peur, Kanda: la satisfaction, Reever (bien que sentant la situation grave) était partagé entre le rire et l'exaspération et Komui restait pétrifié.

* * *

Une petite review?


	6. Chapitre 5: L'équipe de sauvetage…

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: L'équipe de sauvetage…**

«Vous prendrez Allen avec vous et vous constituerez une équipe efficace car vous allez combattre avec moi pour récupérer ma fille que vous n'avez pas été capable de surveiller…Grand Intendant»

Cette phrase du Maréchal Cross tournait en boucle dans la tête de Komui. Dans cette phrase le début de tous ces malheurs était présent en commençant par la distance que Cross mettait entre eux avec un vouvoiement poli inhabituel pour finir par le fait que CROSS allait faire une mission sérieusement (pour une fois) mais que LUI AUSSI allait participer à cette mission… Le pire c'est qu'il était sur que le maréchal allait en profiter pour le tuer pendant cette mission et annoncer publiquement que c'était un akuma qui l'avait achevé… Ayant fait toute cette analyse, il avait tenté de s'échapper… sans succès. Et à présent il se retrouvait dans une équipe dont plusieurs membres n'auraient rien contre le fait d'attenter à sa chère petite vie d'Intendant complètement dérangé. En effet, Kanda devrait avoir déjà envisagé une bonne trentaine de fois toutes les tortures imaginables à son encontre et ce ne serait surement pas le Maréchal Sokaro qui allait l'en empêcher. Allen était trop paniqué pour prendre sa défense (de toute façon, cet individu lui faisait vivre les pires moments de sa vie quand il devait réparer son bras gauche…). Bookman et Lavi était là entant que simples observateur, le roux était de toute façon trop occupé à mater discrètement le Maréchal Cloud pour observer quoique ce soit d'autre. Lenalee essayait de faire en sorte qu'Allen reprenne un peu de couleur. Une chance qu'il y avait Komuilin-ex, sinon, il serait vraiment mal barré…

-Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Annonça la voix du Maréchal Tiedoll, Hein mon petit Yu?^^

-Ta gueule!

-Tu as toujours été si bagarreur, je trouve ça si mignon!

-Vous allez la fermer oui!

-Il y a de l'électricité dans l'air! Trouva Komui à répondre (peut-être qu'inconsciemment il veut se faire achever par Kanda…)

Kanda lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il se sentit menacé…

-Au secours Komulin-Ex! Kanda veut me tuer! S'égosilla le scientifique fou en pleurant à moitié

-A vos ordres, maître !

Et le fier robot commença par se déplacer vers Kanda, tous ses canons braqués sur le japonais et…ne fit pas long feu (c'est le cas de le dire…) car notre cher Kanda le coupa en deux, au grand désespoir de Komui.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Komulin, ne me quitte pas! Tu vas t'en sortir, je vais te soigner! Tiens bon, Komuiliiiiiin! Pleura l'intendant.

-Maître….dit le robot dans son dernier soupir.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O

Red courait complètement essoufflée dans ce labyrinthe infernal…

«Mais où est la fin? Nom de Dieu, l'autre crétin doit s'être aperçut que j'ai filé et je suis perdue dans ce foutu labyrinthe et sans mon innocence en plus!»

Elle arriva à un énième cul-de-sac.

-MEEEEERDE! fit la douce jeune fille en lâchant ensuite des mots tous plus colorés les uns que les autres.

-Merci beaucoup pour ton indice de localisation spatiale…fit la voix de Tyki

La jeune fille sursauta, horrifiée. Elle présentait à son geôlier un visage remplit de défi et tenta, même si ça ne servait à rien, de s'enfuir. Tyki la rattrapa, elle essaya de le frapper, seulement sa main fut rattrapée par le jeune homme avant qu'elle ait pu lui donner une baffe magistrale. Elle était en rage. Et même les yeux remplit de colère et de rage, le gentleman ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur trouver un côté attrayant un peu comme ceux d'une panthère encore sauvage que l'on venait d'arracher de sa jungle pour l'enfermer dans une cage.

-Que vas-tu faire, Noé?

-Voyons, la question ne se pose même pas. Répondit le portugais avec un sourire narquois qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la rousse

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Allons, allons, je ne me serais jamais permis une telle chose…

-Oui, c'est ça! répondit Red vachement convaincue (à noté l'ironie de la phrase).

Le Noé soupira puis la dévisagea d'un regard rempli de désir….et inquiétant. Katarina, en parfaite jeune fille, ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de lui demander:

-Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça? Pauvre type.

-Tu n'as toujours pas appris à modéré ton langage…et pour te répondre tu es vraiment têtue et naïve…

-Comment ça? Tu me prends pour une bille ou quoi?

Tyki ne put s'empêcher de soupirer un peu plus fort que la première fois…Vraiment, qu'est ce que cette fille était énervante quand elle s'y mettait! Pourtant, pourtant…Qu'est ce qu'elle l'attirait! Même dans ses propres pensées, le Noé ne pouvait mettre de l'ordre quand il s'agissait de sa chère, petite, douce, fragile, naïve…prisonnière.

-Allons bon, veux-tu bien te calmer? Tout ce à quoi tu vas parvenir est de te faire mal.

En effet, on ne peut dire que cette remarque venu de l'homme n'était pas injustifiée. La rousse s'acharnait à tenter de se dégager des mains de cet individu, se débattait tellement (pour rien vu que le Noé ne cillait même pas…) que ça commençait à irriter sa peau là où il la tenait. En plus, le Noé ne voulait pas se retrouver avec l'un des bras de Red rougit. Il prit donc une décision qui calmerait la petite et le mettrait de bonne humeur. A cette pensée il ne put s'empêcher de sourire diaboliquement.

-Ma chérie, cela ne te dérangerait pas que je t'emmène quelque part?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Pendant ce temps, dans le groupe de l'équipe de sauvetage qu'il-ne-fallait-pas…en tout cas du point de vue de l'Intendant de malheur.

-Que fais-tu Komui Lee? demanda la voix tonitruante du maréchal (peu rassurant) Sokaro.

-Euh…je vous suis pardi! répondit Komui avec un sourire forcé sur les bords (ce qui donnait un drôle de spectacle)

-Eh bien, suis-nous avec un peu moins de distance! On pourrait croire que tu cherches à t'enfuire.

Effectivement, le cher Grand intendant était au moins à trente mètres derrière le groupe.

-Voyons, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire cela? tenta le chinois pour garder sa chère petite distance protectrice.

Le Maréchal Cross arriva à ce moment là:

-Si tu ne te dépêches pas de bouger ton arrière-train très vite je vais être obligé de m'approcher de toi….pour te ramener avec des coups de pied au derrière!

Komui ne se fit pas prier. Il était même arrivé si vite qu'on aurait cru de l'entrain (sans doute pour ne pas énervé un peu plus un père furieux, inquiet et protecteur).

-Enfin bref, J'aimerai sauver ma fille au plus vite donc on ne va pas s'éterniser dans ce trou paumé! Allen!

-O….Oui maître? fit le maudit (dire qu'il avait réussit à se faire oublier)

-Tu vas devoir servir à quelque chose dans ta vie! annonça aimablement le Maréchal Cross (peut-être s'agissait-il du premier compliment adressé à Allen de sa vie…)

-Euh…Oui. Et en quoi si je puis me permettre? demanda non sans courage le jeune homme

-Tu le sauras par toi-même.

-Ah…

Avec cette réponse quelque peu mystérieuse, Allen fit semblant de comprendre. D'ailleurs tous ceux qui écoutaient la conversation ne saisissaient absolument rien et étaient tous compatissants envers Allen (sauf le taré Komui qui ne pense qu'à lui, la grosse brute de service Sokaro qui ne connaît pas même la définition du mot «sentiment» et Kanda, l'inhumain, pas besoin d'expliquer pourquoi).

Le Maréchal Cross enchaîna:

-Seulement je te donne une indication (tout le monde se mit à écouter) le moment venu (déception générale). Alors je t'emmène devant l'usine à akumas du comte.

Allen ne préféra même pas faire une seule réflexion. Pauvre enfant battu, maltraité, endetté par un maître alcoolique et fumeur sans foi ni loi possédant un marteau funeste. Pauvre enfant, qui va devoir encore une fois risquer sa petite vie pour un taré (le pauvre, il y a que ça à la congrégation). Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son maître l'avait amené à la congrégation de l'Ombre, il devait se sentir chez lui avec tous ces malades (Dark Allen le retour)…

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina était sur le cul…Au sens propre et figuré (mais jamais elle n'avouera ce dernier). Autant dire qu'elle pouvait avoir ses raisons…ses mains étaient attachées à la tête du lit de Tyki. En effet, il avait du s'absenter faire une «course». Le problème c'est que ça faisait quatre heures. Elle avait si mal aux fesses et la vessie…elle allait finir par pisser sur le lit de l'autre idiot, elle se serait vengée tiens! Et puis, c'est quoi une «course» qui dure quatre heures? Vraiment elle n'en pouvait plus!

- «Une course qui dure quatre heures»…Si ce n'est pas de la naïveté je ne sais pas ce que c'est…

Red soupira. Elle n'était pas aussi conne qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une course au sens que tout le monde l'entend, quand même. Elle se demandait juste si quelqu'un pourrait la laisser aller se soulager. Mais surtout elle en avait marre de tout ses Bip de Bip qui Bip en Bip et qui lisait dans ses pensée Bip (nous préférons censurer ces pensées pour les oreilles chastes, pures et innocentes). Donc Red daigna enfin tourner son regard vers le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et habillé pour le moins étrangement et qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son visage portait une expression terrible qui signifiait «Un commentaire et je te bute!», au point que personne n'avait besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour le comprendre. Elle ajouta à voix haute:

-Bon, maintenant ça te dérangerait pas de me laisser aller aux chiottes?

-Quel accueil pour le moins chaleureux!

Le Noé était surpris par tant de vulgarité. Jamais de sa vie il n'entendit des pensées aussi imagées les unes que les autres. Cependant, ce fait ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher de Katarina.

-Chère jeune fille cela ne m'a pas été demandé. D'ailleurs, pourquoi libérerai-je une demoiselle dont les beuglements psychiques m'ont obligé à venir car ils résonnent à l'autre bout du manoir…

Comme une réponse a sa question, la rousse lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre. D'ailleurs elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre à voix haute, ses pensées allant plus vite que ses mots.

-Bah bien sûr que si tu m'as demandé de venir! Tu veux aller aux toilettes depuis une heure au moins, fit le Noé en se redressant.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me détaches pas?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Tu crois que t'es là pour me tenir compagnie ou quoi?

-Tu iras aux toilettes si tu me parles un peu plus poliment.

La rousse n'avait vraiment plus le choix, elle soupira et dit:

-_**S'il-te-plaît!**_ (je crois que jamais des mots ne lui avaient couté autant)

-Bon ça ira.

Et Wisely la détacha mais lui attrapa la main. Red eut un moment d'arrêt:

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

-Pauvre idiote! Je te tiens pour que tu ne t'enfuies pas! Où d'autre veux-tu que je te tienne? répondit-il non sans insinuation perverse

-Mon Dieu, il n'y en a pas un pour relever l'autre, se désola la jeune fille

Et c'est ainsi qu'il l'emmena devant les toilettes. Mais la jeune fille ne comprit pas un fait:

-C'est bon, tu peux me lâcher.

-Non.

-QUOI? Tu veux me suivre même à l'intérieur c'est ça?

-Oui.

La main de Red vola si vite que le Noé fut prit par surprise (là elle n'y avait pas pensé, c'était un pur réflexe de chez réflexe)

-Arrêtes de faire la vierge effarouchée… Oh, tu es vierge et effarouchée.

La jeune fille ne pouvait se sentir autrement que violée intérieurement et au plus intime d'elle-même…elle aurait sans doute été moins dérangée ou se serait sentit moins sale si ça avait été physique…La pauvre.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-«Nous» y allons (petit grain de sel)

La rousse le fusilla du regard, vraiment c'est parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Wisely souriait d'un sourire étrange, narquois, vicieux et victorieux.


	7. Chapitre 6: Le sauvetage

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Le sauvetage**

«Comment peut-on vivre des moments dont l'horreur est inimaginable ? Il suffit de se retrouver enfermé chez les Noé», se disait Katarina dans un moment de réflexion philosophique, « mais bien sûr à condition de ne pas être des leurs. » La jeune fille se contentait de se concentrer sur des sujets de réflexions purs plutôt que de penser à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Situation embarrassante, très embarrassante. En effet, elle était enfermée dans un lieu pas très romantique et avec une personne pour le moins gênante.

-Franchement cette situation n'est pas si désagréable que tu le penses.

-Parle pour toi ! répondit Red avec une délicatesse qui la caractérisait bien sûr. Je te signale qu'il n'y a même pas de fenêtre ici, où veux-tu que j'aille ? Tu penses que je peux passer par les canalisations ?

-Disons qu'on n'est jamais assez prudent…

-Ah oui ? Et là tu es avec moi, je ne risque pas de m'enfuir parce que je ne peux pas…pourquoi mais pourquoi tu ne te retournes toujours pas ? Tu te fiches de moi, c'est ça ?

-Je voudrais voir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour ne rien me monter.

La rousse grommela un incompréhensible « ouais il se fout de moi, non mais je te jure ! » et Wisely partit dans un fou rire que lui seul pouvait comprendre tandis que Red….méritait bien mieux que jamais son surnom. Sans un mot, Katarina souleva sa robe, enleva sa culotte et s'assit sur les toilettes en se drapant dans toute la dignité qui lui restait. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle se rhabilla devant le garçon étonné. Et dire que celui-ci l'avait prit une petite fille sage et pudique. La jeune fille venait de marquer un point en surprenant son adversaire.

-As-tu un problème? demanda Katarina avec un regard le défiant de répondre quoi que ce soit. Que veux-tu en fait ? T'amuser ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis si innocente ?

-Soit tu es innocente, soit stupide. Et oui, j'aimerai bien jouer avec toi. Et Tyki aussi, même si je pense que lui, ça sera à des jeux de Grands.

-Va te faire cuire un œuf !

-Oh mais, pourquoi tu m'as offert une telle vue, alors ? Je suis déçu.

-Mais…Ce n'est pas vrai, encore un pervers!

-C'est toi qui me traite de pervers alors que tu me montre ton postérieur et ensuite avoir fait un sous-entendu ? Tu vois, tu es innocente, une vraie vierge effarouchée. Si tu crois que tu es la première que je vois nue…ne prend pas ton cas pour une généralité. Ah non, excuse-moi, tu n'as jamais vu un homme nu.

La jeune fille rougit de plus belle et s'énerva :

-Au moins, moi je respecte l'intimité des autres. Je me barre.

Et Wisely attrapa sa main et ils sortirent (main dans la main).

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

-Bon, et là je fais quoi ? demanda Allen au maréchal Cross

-Tu joues du piano.

Le disciple resta coi face à cette réponse (très) décevante. Son maître l'avait emmené dans une pièce située dans l'arche, alors que tout les autres étaient en train de combattre des akumas de tout niveau confondu, et lui demandait la piloter mais….en jouant du piano ? Il ne savait même pas en jouer en plus !

-Bien…répondit finalement Allen avec une grosse goutte de sueur dégoulinant sur son visage. Je ne sais pas jouer du piano…

-CRÉTIN DE DISCIPLE ! (la phrase culte de Cross). SI TU LE VEUX, L'ARCHE T'OBÉIRA!

Oui , une phrase vraiment rassurante pour un disciple égaré…

« Hein ? Et si je lui demande plus d'explications, il va me tirer dessus en plus. »

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait préférer manger des boulettes mitarashi au lieu de supporter ce vieux c…Ce maître sans pitié. Toujours tout lui retombe dessus, si sa fille s'est fait enlever c'est parce qu'il ne l'a pas assez surveillée, si le comte l'a capturée c'est parce qu'il voulait aussi le capturer et si la planète explose ce sera parce qu'il n'a toujours pas tué le comte ! Et puis quoi encore ? De toutes façons cette fille il ne l'a connaissait que de vue !

Boum !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est le Comte qui intervient, répondit le Maréchal roux. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

Allen regarda dans l'une des fenêtres ne donnant sur nulle part de la pièce. Une silhouette apparut devant lui.

-Si tu veux sauver tes amis, Timcanpy a la partition.

Allen regarda son Golem afficher quelque chose… avec l'alphabet que Mana et lui avait conçus. Il commença alors à jouer du piano, peu sûr de lui. Les notes résonnaient dans la pièce, plus belles que jamais. Jamais il n'aurai cru à ce miracle, ses mains jouaient d'elles-mêmes ! Et une mélodie raisonna dans sa tête. De plus, pour la première fois de sa vie il entendit des mots doux sortir de la bouche de Cross qui lui étaient adressés :

- C'est bien Allen !

De bonne humeur, il continua de jouer cette partition qui lui rappelait des souvenirs. Mais cette bonne humeur n'était pas franche car il se rendait compte qu'il connaissait mieux que personne cette mélodie...Pourquoi donc était-elle utilisée pour piloter l'arche ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Red exaspérée par l'immobilité soudaine du Noé.

-Je crois que tu ne vas plus rester très longtemps parmi nous. C'est dommage de mourir si jeune…

Katarina regarda Wisely. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était inquiète. Si les Noé pouvaient la tuer, ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle. Donc, soit son père était mort, soit il venait la chercher. Dans les deux cas, il ne servait plus à rien de la garder vivante. A cette pensée, elle agit par réflexe et gifla le garçon. Il la lâcha et elle se mit à courir. Elle devait trouver la sortie et vite si elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir voir un nouveau soleil et son père.

Wisely la regarda partir, non désireux de la suivre, après tout même si elle avait un caractère de chien, il s'amusait bien avec elle…

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

« BAOUM ! »

L'arche venait de s'écraser en plein sur un mur du manoir des Noé.

-Je vois qu'on est arrivés ! annonça gaiement le Maréchal Cross

-Oui, on va pouvoir sauver Katarina ! affirma Kanda

-Alors « Katarina » c'est bien ça que tu as dit ? demanda Lavi à Kanda, Pas « Red » ce surnom que tu lui as **amoureusement**donné… ?

Lavi était soit idiot, soit inconsciemment il voulait mourir….Mais dans les deux cas il aurait dû s'attendre à une réaction du japonais. Une réaction typiquement violente.

PAF

-Aie ! Mais ça fait mal, abruti !

- Comment tu m'as appelé ?

Le regard noir de Kanda transperçait déjà Lavi de toutes parts.

-Euh… « Mon ami » ?

PAF

-Aie !

-Je ne crois pas ton mensonge. De plus, pour ta gouverne, un coup de sabre ça fait mal et c'est naturel. ET VOULU.

Lavi préféra ne rien ajouter. Se faire un ennemi mortel avant de combattre des Noé…Cela revenait au suicide. Pendant ce temps-là un être passait discrètement près de la porte de sortie de l'Arche, prêt à faire quelque chose qu'apparemment il n'était pas autorisé. Le jeune homme portant un béret approcha sa main de la sortie…

-KOMUI ! N'ESSAIE MÊME PAS DE T'ÉCHAPPER !

La voix du Maréchal Cross avait cloué sur place le grand Intendant qui était proche…si proche de la liberté, de sauver sa chère et tendre petite vie de cinglé. Il se résigna, acte empli de sagesse. Surprenant venant de sa part, de lui, Inventeur fou. Mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix, sinon cela aurait pu être pire pour cet égocentrique.

De son côté, le Maréchal roux vérifiait que personne ne manquait à l'appel et lança le signal de l'assaut du Manoir des Noé. Toute l'équipe courut vers le manoir, prête à combattre.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Red avait à peine tourné à l'angle d'un mur qu'une explosion avait retentit dans le manoir. Prise de panique elle s'était figée…Faute grave pour elle car Tyki était revenu et l'avait croisée par hasard, en fin de compte elle restait sous la garde de celui-ci.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Red car elle n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de se tenir tranquille.

-Ton « équipe de secours » est arrivée à destination, j'ai peur que je ne sois obligé de détruire ton innocence.

Katarina Blêmit.

-Euh…il y a pas moyen de négocier ? tenta la rousse peu sûre d'elle.

Le Noé la regarda surpris.

-Je m'attendais à des hurlements, des coups, que tu te débattes…mais pas à ça. Tu me surprends ma belle. Tant mieux.^^

Red leva les yeux au ciel… « Mon dieu ! Et il va me faire du charme bientôt ! »

-Bon alors, que comptes-tu faire Tyki ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard profond…et inquiétant.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Le sauvetage suite mais pa

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le sauvetage (suite mais pas fin)**

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard profond…et inquiétant.

-Je n'ai pas encore reçu l'ordre de te tuer c'est vrai…

-Ah… fit la jeune fille toujours pas rassurée même un peu plus inquiète pour sa sécurité.

Katarina le regarda soulagée. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle ressentit un élan d'affection pour ce jeune Noé. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de chercher discrètement une issue de secours. Elle aurait presque put le trouver sympathique (juste presque, il ne faut pas exagérer quand même).

-Bon, comme on nous a communiqué aucun ordre on va pouvoir jouer…^^, dit-il en se rapprochant de la jeune fille à sa merci.

Cette dernière avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Si seulement elle avait son innocence, elle se sentirait un peu plus en sécurité. Le problème est qu'elle n'était pas sure que la technique du coup dans l'entre-jambe fonctionne et elle n'aurait pas le droit à un deuxième essai.

« Euh…tout compte fait j'aurai du fuir dès le début…- -' Je ne suis pas sure d'aimer son jeu» pensa Red en reculant jusqu'à se qu'elle sente un mur derrière elle. « Qu'ai-je fais au Bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Se retrouver enfermer dans une maison de fous à tendance perverse, ça n'arrive qu'à moi. »

Leurs deux visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et la rousse était tout, sauf à l'aise.

-Je te trouve bien silencieuse. Es-tu tombée malade ma chérie?^^

-Tu prends un malin plaisir à me donner des petits noms de plus en plus…Commença Katarina, intimes…. Cracha-t-elle de mauvaise fois dès qu'elle aperçut le regard de Tyki.

« Après tout si je le vexe, il a le droit de me tuer mais son regard fait peur… »

Katarina se trouvait vraiment dans une situation compliquée. Il faillait qu'elle trouve une parade, et vite. Ce coup-ci, elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec une simple pirouette. Une idée et vite. N'importe quoi, même un truc stupide mais qui pourrait intéresser le Noé suffisamment pour briser définitivement l'ambiance. Le portugais caressa la joue de la fille et se rapprocha suffisamment pour que leur souffle se mêle.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

**Pdv de Kokushi Itagaki (perso imaginaire)**

-Où EST KATARINA ?

L'akuma de niveau 1 n'avait vu durant sa courte vie que des humains, et il savait qu'il fallait par-dessus tout tuer les exorcistes et s'en méfier, car premièrement : ils étaient tout simplement leurs ennemis, et deuxièmement : ils possédaient l'innocence, arme mortelle contre les akumas, autrement dit il faisait parti de leurs victimes potentielles. Seulement JAMAIS, JAMAIS il n'en avais croisé…et donc le japonais aux cheveux longs qui l'étranglait à moitié en lui hurlant dessus l'effrayait beaucoup. Cependant, il ne s'abaisserait pas à montrer sa peur, fier comme il était, lui Kokushi Itagaki, akuma de niveau 1 au service personnel du comte millénaire.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour le savoir, Exorciste ! Le défia-t-il

-Quoooi ?

A présent l'exorciste avait presque collé son visage sur le sien et grinçait des dents. Mais ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était son regard noir, inhumain. Le japonais ouvrit la bouche :

-Tu veux que je te tues c'est ça ?

« Non mais, il se fout de moi, c'est ça ? »

C'en était trop pour Kokushi. Enervé, il attaqua l'exorciste en lui lançant une multitude de balles empoisonnées…Mais, à sa grande stupéfaction l'exorciste sortit son katana de son fourreau à une vitesse extraordinaire et, avec cette même vitesse, trancha toutes les balles qu'il lui avait envoyées. Ensuite, le japonais se précipita vers lui, brandissant son épée, et le trancha en deux avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. C'était la fin de Kokushi Itagaki, akuma de niveau 1 au service personnel du Prince.

**Fin de pdv Kokushi Itagaki**

Kanda, était sur le point de devenir fou.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ! S'ils ne répondent pas ces cons-là on ne va jamais la trouver ! GRRR…

Allen qui se tenait un peu en retrait l'informa :

-C'est sûr que si tu le leur demandes sur ce ton-là, ils ne vont jamais vouloir te répondre…Mais je ne t'en veux pas Kanda, c'est faute d'avoir essayé, c'est ton premier effort de socialisation alors…tout ne peux pas réussir dès le premier essai…

-LA FERME, POUSSE DE SOJA !

-GRRR…Et toi, L'amoureux transi !

-RAAHH ! TU ME CHERCHES !

Kanda se rua vers Allen, son katana à la main. Et Allen l'attendait, prêt à attaquer. Lavi s'interposa :

-Bon, il va falloir se calmer là ! On a tous décidés de se séparer en trois groupes pour trouver plus rapidement Katy dans ce manoir gigantesque, alors si vous vous bagarrez en chemin, on ne va jamais la retrouver à temps !

-Oui, écoutez les sages paroles de votre ami Lavi ! ajouta le Maréchal Tiedoll, Tu sais Kanda, tu ne retrouveras jamais ta fiancé si tu joues les bagarreurs dans le manoir des Noé ! Je sais que tu adores te bagarrer mais attends que l'on retourne à la congrégation mon petit Yu !

-GRRRR…TA GUEULE LE VIEUX !

-Allons, allons, tu es inquiet pour elle, c'est ça ? Ne t'en fais pas, on va la sauver !

-Yû, fit timidement l'héritier Bookman.

-GRRRRRRR…TU VAS VOIR !

-KANDA ! cria Lavi pour la première fois de sa vie

Kanda s'arrêta, écumant de toutes parts :

-QUOI ?

-On continue à chercher Katy alors arrêtes de te battre avec eux !

-GRRR…pfft…ok ! Marmonna Kanda

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le portugais caressa la joue de la fille et se rapprocha suffisamment pour que leur souffle se mêle.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Tu es bien curieuse ma belle, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de la demoiselle.

-Tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire plus urgent ? Comme… je ne sais pas moi… comme aller acheter un paquet de cigarettes.

-Non, répondit-il amusé.

« Mer**, ça ne marche pas. Bien au contraire. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour le refroidir. Et j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux sortir de cette situation. Il faut que je lui sorte un truc. »

-Comment veux-tu détruire mon innocence si je ne l'ai pas ? demanda la rousse en ultime diversion.

-Comment… fit Tyki surpris en reculant légèrement (il ne s'attendait pas à ça l'autre, c'est vrai que ça casse totalement l'ambiance).

-Mon arme anti-akuma, tu veux la détruire, non ?

Le jeune Noé observait Katarina en silence, perplexe. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment :

-Ha Ha Ha ! Tu n'as pas ton innocence ! Et puis quoi encore ? Tu as failli m'avoir avec ta blague de mauvais goût ! déclara-t-il avec tout de même une grosse goutte de sueur sur sa tempe gauche.

Red lui lança un regard qui voulait dire « pfff t'as fini ton char ? - _ -«

Tyki s'approcha de la jeune fille, embarrassé :

-Comment ça tu n'as pas ton innocence ?

Le jeune homme sentait venir la punition du comte millénaire dès que celui-ci apprendrait la nouvelle.

-Bah, c'est à vous de vous le demander !

-Quoi ?

-Bah, oui ! Et d'abord, je peux savoir qui a eu l'ingénieuse idée d'envoyer mon innocence à mon père, que je l'en remercie ?^^ continua la jeune fille qui se félicitait d'avoir remarqué ce détail fatal pour son ennemi

-Euh…Quoi ?

Tyki n'en revenait pas. Lui, qui dès le début pensait que ce n'était qu'un pauvre collier de Katarina. Lui, qui avait voulu aider le comte millénaire en en lui fournissant une preuve de vie de Katarina à Cross (cela dit, le Comte ne s'était aperçut de rien également. Mais ça sera pour lui la punition. Il n'y a pas de justice en ce bas monde), se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas dans l'erreur. A présent il fixait la jeune fille et avait plein de papillons dans son estomac (quel comble !).

Red se sentait obligée d'ajouter, moqueuse :

-Ah ! C'était toi ! Je t'en remercie Tyki ! Je ne savais pas que tu tenais tellement à moi dès le début et que tu voulais déjà me sauver !^^ maintenant je ne doute plus du tout de ton côté galant !

-Idiote ! Cracha le Noé énervé

Tout à coup Red se sentait mal à l'aise. Jamais Tyki n'avait réagit de cette manière. Sentant sa peau d'exorciste en danger elle pensa immédiatement à fuir. Mais comment ?

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Cross qui arpentait le long couloir en compagnie de la magnifique, rayonnante, resplendissante Maréchale Cloud et du puéril, cinglé, demeuré, tête à claques, irresponsable grand Intendant de mes deux Komui, n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Pauvre Cross ! Il était tiraillé entre trois options plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. La première : sauver sa Katarina adorée, détruire Komui et draguer la Maréchale Cloud. La deuxième : Draguer la Maréchale Cloud, Assassiner Komui et sauver sa fille unique. La troisième : Assassiner Komui, draguer la Maréchale Cloud et sauver sa délicate fille. Finalement, diabolique, il trouva une solution à cette énigme : sauver sa petite fille tout en draguant la Maréchale Cloud et en assassinant Komui !

-Euh…po…pour…quoi…pourquoi souriez-vous ainsi Maréchal Cross ? demanda Komui angoissé

Le Maréchal se tourna vivement vers Komui, le fixant comme un lion fixe son gibier, un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres :

-Mais pour rien Komui ! dit-il en dirigeant doucement sa main vers son arme anti-akumas.

-Euh…V…Vous ne me rassurez pas Cross ! répondit Komui perplexe et terrifié par ce sourire.

Soudain tous deux se rendirent compte qu'il manquait quelque chose…ou plutôt quelqu'un. Komui tenta :

-Euh…Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais…OU EST LA MARECHALE CLOUD ? Finit-il hystérique (Komui, pas Cross. Sans doute parce que sans témoin, c'est plus facile pour le roux de le tuer).

Cross se retourna, inquiet. Il restait bouche bée :

-Je rêve ou bien elle a continué à marcher en nous laissant plantés là ?

Les deux mains de Cross se mirent à encercler le cou du Grand Intendant :

-Attends Cloud ! 3 Je finis ça vite et j'arriiiive ! 3

-Arrgh! A…A…A…rr….êêê….tez!

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le groupe de Lenalee, Bookman et Sokaro était largement plus calme (on peut se demander pourquoi). Voire trop calme pour une Lenalee inhabituée. Le silence de mort qui régnait l'angoissait plus que tout, car il lui rappelait l'absence temporaire d'Allen…et elle ne savait que faire pour le couper. Pas plus rassurant du tout, un cri de jeune fille retentit au fond du couloir. Elle identifia la voix de Red.

-C'est Katy ! dit-elle effrayée.

* * *

La suite au prochain épisode!


	9. Chapitre 8 : Katy où estu ?

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : ****Katy où es-tu ?**

Le groupe de Lenalee se précipita au bout du couloir. Le Maréchal Sokaro tomba nez-à-nez avec deux Noé munis de pistolets qui se trouvaient là. Dès que ceux-ci se rendirent compte d'une présence assez hostile, disons celle d'une brute, ils se mirent à chanter -inconscients du danger qu'ils couraient- en se menaçant chacun de son pistolet, comme à leur habitude mais leur chant ne dura pas longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande de morveux ? les interrogea de façon très subtile, avec la délicatesse qui caractérisait si bien, le maréchal Sokaro.

- Morveux ? Tu vas regretter d'avoir ouvert ta bouche, gros tas ! Nous sommes…Arrgh !

- Mais qu'est ce que tu f…. ? Argh !

Le maréchal avait trouvé une solution très simple pour les faire taire : en les saisissant tous les deux par la tête et en cognant leur crâne l'un contre l'autre (solution commune à tous microcéphale polymusclés (traduction simple: grand monsieur très musclé sans cerveau) comme lui de régler tous les problèmes ^^). Lenalee intervint :

- Dites Maréchal, vous ne pensez pas qu'ils savaient où se trouve actuellement Katy ?

Selon l'expression du visage de Sokaro, on pouvait facilement penser qu'il avait une migraine, mais en réalité il ne faisait que réfléchir (chose rare pour lui). Au bout d'un intense mais très court effort, il abandonna.

- Grromph…Bah on interrogera les prochains débiles qu'on croisera. (quel paradoxe !)

Lenalee le regarda bizarrement, et pas très rassurée elle observa Bookman pour voir sa réaction, mais celui-ci restait de marbre (ce qui ne la rassura pas plus) tel le Bookman qu'il est. Allen lui manquait terriblement à ce moment. Le groupe se remit à marcher.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

**Retour en arrière, 2 minutes avant l'arrivée du groupe de Lenalee**

Katarina analysait la situation dans sa tête. Derrière elle : un mur, donc une retraite stratégique par là est impossible. Devant elle : Tyki Mikk, Noé dangereux donc se méfier car il a des actes imprévisibles et violents qu'il faut prévoir. Sur les côtés : personne, les murs ont-ils des yeux et des oreilles ? La jeune fille ne le pensait pas, alors pas de soucis à prévoir de ce côté-là, mais il faut quand même se méfier dans cette maison de fous furieux. Elle, elle était en danger avec une équipe de sauvetage venue pour la sauver mais pas encore présente près d'elle à cet instant. Un retard digne de la cavalerie. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : Elle devait fuir très vite et très loin mais il lui fallait absolument trouver un exorciste !

Elle agit dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit. Red écrasa violemment le pied gauche du Noé et se mit à courir. Elle n'avait pas fait deux mètres lorsqu'elle sentit une main d'acier lui attraper le bras, tout devint bizarrement silencieux et elle n'entendait même plus son propre cœur battre. Elle aperçut les yeux dorés de prédateurs de l'homme un court instant et sentit une très forte et vive douleur de brûlure sur son bras. Tyki avait écrasé sa cigarette allumée sur le bras de Katarina. Elle hurla de douleur (principalement) et de surprise.

Le jeune homme activa son pouvoir pour passer à travers toute chose et traversa un mur en emmenant Red. Il obligeait la jeune fille à le suivre en pressant la zone brulée de sa peau d'une main et en la bâillonnant de l'autre. A ce moment là, alertés par le hurlement, les Jasdavid arrivèrent sur les lieux désormais vides. C'est comme ça qu'ils tombèrent sur le Maréchal Sokaro. Comme quoi, la curiosité est un vilain défaut.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

L'homme aux longs cheveux roux marchait le long de l'interminable couloir en portant un gros sac sur son épaule. Il s'arrêta soudainement, déposa à terre son sac, et râla :

- C'est qu'il pèse son poids l'animal !

Il dégaina son arme anti-akuma et visa un des murs :

- Alors on va faire simple ! Un raccourci c'est toujours utile !

Il tira et un énorme pan de mur explosa. Il remit son chargement sur son épaule et passa le trou dans le mur.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Tyki forçait Red à avancer dans le couloir qui suivait, perdant toute galanterie. Une voix de jeune femme retentit soudainement derrière eux :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Tyki Mikk ?

Il émanait de cette voix une grande méfiance. Le Noé ne se retourna même pas, tandis que Katarina se tordait en tous sens pour apercevoir le visage de la jeune femme. Il lui répondit froidement :

- Je m'occupe de notre invité et cela ne te concerne aucunement, Clémence.

- En l'étouffant ?

Une veine palpita sur le front de Tyki

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un…

- Ah oui ? Et qui ?

- Une jeune fille rousse insupportable…

La fameuse clémence resta étrangement silencieuse.

- Si je peux me permettre, puis-je voir notre invité ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Cela ne te concerne aucunement Tyki.

Le Noé resta bizarrement calme.

- Alors ? Insista la jeune femme

Tyki n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car le comte millénaire se mit à l'appeler mentalement. « Je veux que tous nos akumas attaquent les intrus et que les Noés se déplacent vers la salle près de l'arche. Et ne traine pas mon petit Tyki avec notre « chère » invitée 3. Oh ma petite Clémence, viens aussi ! 3 »

- Oh fais chier ! jura très gracieusement la jeune femme

- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! ajouta Tyki

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Devant cette vision désespérante, Kanda était sur le point d'exploser Allen s'apitoyait sur son propre sort (en gémissant des « je suis maudit ») Lavi ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de jouer (au lapin crétin (franchement ! - _ -')) et pour finir, Tiedoll ne faisait rien non plus pour améliorer la situation en essayant de « calmer » Kanda avec des « ce n'est rien mon petit Yû ! ^^ ». Le groupe était juste bloqué dans un cul de sac. Pas de quoi en faire une maladie (sauf si vous êtes un amoureux au caractère légèrement volcanique qui recherche sa presque petite-amie). Kanda s'énerva (finalement).

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute pousse de soja ! T'as voulu nous guider mais t'as aucun sens de l'orientation ! grrr…

- Non, c'est juste que son sens de l'orientation est proche de zéro…euh…disons plutôt du vide intersidéral ! Intervint joyeusement Lavi (qui d'autre ? XD)

- Mais ne vous chamaillez pas mes petits fistons adoooorés ! (j'ai vraiment besoin de préciser qui parle ? ) »

Allen, lui, resta étrangement silencieux. Puis tout à coup il prit la décision d'activer son innocence, et à la manière du maréchal Cross détruisit le mur (il a bien retenu ses cours ^^). Cette solution aurait pu résoudre son problème s'il n'y avait pas eut un deuxième mur. Il explosa, anéantit, mis en miettes ce deuxième f****u mur de m**de qui apparaît comme par hasard quand il ne faut pas et aussi attendu que le Comte Millénaire dansant la Macaréna en tutu rose à étoiles vertes accompagné de ses Noés en danseuses étoiles et de toute son armée d'akumas (devenus roses à étoiles vertes (bah oui, il faut bien qu'ils soient assortis avec son nouveau tutu sur mesure (pauvre couturier ! (tient, il y a beaucoup de parenthèses d'un coup (on se demande bien pourquoi)))). Mais ce n'était pas encore la fin des malheurs d'Allen-Le-Maudit. Devinez sur qui il tombe ! Le Comte ? Perdu ! Lenalee ? Encore perdu ! C'est…. Allez un indice ! Il est tombé sur Monsieur Alcolique-pas-anonime-et-tabagiste-dont-la-fille-unique-a-été-enlevée-qui-a-un-carractère-de-chiotte-qui-drague-sans-espoir-un-autre-maréchal-non-il-ne-drague-pas-Sokaro-et-qui-a-traumatisé-son-seul-et-unique-disciple (on-se-demande-pourquoi il-n'y-en-a-qu'un) et-que-ce-dernier-ne-peut-plus-le-voir-sans-faire-des-cauchemars. Bon, je crois que maintenant vous avez deviné ! (sinon va falloir relire tous les d-gray-man et tout le Noel de Red (et ne pas oublier Red bien entendu ^^ *sourire sadique*)).

Enfin bref, quand Allen croisa, pendant un court instant (une fraction de seconde), le regard flamboyant de son maître, il ne put retenir un hurlement de désespoir et de peur mêlés :

-… !

On n'a jamais su comment le maréchal Cross a fait pour recouvrir le hurlement d'Allen pour lui parler :

-Eh bien ! Quel accueil chaleureux !

Morale : On ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a derrière deux couches de murs et parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas le savoir. Comme quoi il ne faut pas exploser les murs (surtout méfiez-vous, surtout s'il y a deux couches de mur !)

Pendant qu'Allen hurlait toujours, les membres des deux groupes se parlaient (on ne sait pas comment ils ont fait je le répète !)

-Vous n'avez pas aperçu la Maréchale Cloud par hasard ?

-Non ! Répondirent en cœur le Maréchal Tiedoll et Lavi

-Tsss… Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de la perdre ? (On a préféré masquer son identité)

-Eh ! Vous avez quoi dans votre sac ? demanda Lavi d'un air de lapin crétin fini

Cross prit un air mystérieux :

-C'est privé !

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça bouge ?

-….

Allen était toujours en train de s'époumoner. Ce qui, bien que les autres membres des deux groupes aient BEAUCOUP de patience (ça dépend de qui), finit par les énerver, faire rager, péter un câble;

-Ferme la Pousse de soja ou je te coupe en deux ! (Dois-je dire qui a dit ça ?)

-Mon petit Exorciste en herbe, il ne faut pas s'affoler comme ça ! Intervint Tiedoll

-… ! S'unit Lavi à Allen pour faire c***r le monde

BOUM PIF PAF CRAC ! (je crois que Kanda est très légèrement énervé et qu'il a du mal à comprendre la sensibilité extrême de notre cher Allen… A près tout, c'est un sociopathe et fier de l'être.)

Kanda commença à s'approcher dangereusement de Lavi, celui-ci se mit à hurler pour lui-même (oui ! là c'est sa vie qu'il risquait…et peut être bien pour de bon !), et ce dernier vit la lumière du jour s'éteindre soudainement afin de laisser place au sommeil (ou disons plutôt à un état presque comateux).

Kanda se retourna en grognant quelque chose d'inaudible. Cross se mit à sourire d'une manière fort inquiétante et l'interrogea (avec une petite note angoissante (pour les autres, pas pour Kanda) dans la voix) :

-Tu cherches quelque chose pour transporter les corps, c'est ça ?

Kanda lui lança un regard pénétrant. Tout à coup il lui lança un sourire radieux :

-EX-AC-TE-MENT !

-Parfait ! Viens, aide-moi à les mettre dans ce sac ! dit-il en lui montrant le sac qu'il transportait sur son dos.

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Le groupe de Lenalee arriva devant une porte gigantesque. Voyant qu'elle était bel et bien fermée à clef, ils décidèrent d'agir avec autant de grâce et de subtilité qu'un mammouth jaune à pois verts éjecté d'une soucoupe volante d'une trèèès grande hauteur atterrissant sur terre. Une fois cette monumentale porte transformée en poussière (ce qui aurait fait le cauchemar du propriétaire s'il avait été humain et qu'il aurait eut à payer la facture pour les réparations (mais nous sommes dans un manga alors nous pouvons tout nous permettre, même faire danser un chihuahua en plein milieu d'un conseil international extrêmement important et sérieux, par exemple)) ils entrèrent logiquement (quelque chose de rare) dans la pièce. Cependant, croyez-vous qu'il ne se passa rien de dangereux ou susceptible d'interrompre momentanément la mission de nos chers exorcistes ?

* * *

**Red fusillant l'auteure du regard : « Eh ! Toi ! Tu te prends pour qui pour te permettre de me torturer comme ça ? T'es même pas mon auteure initiale!**

**L'auteure avec un air innocent : « Mais…ce n'est pas moi qui te tortures ! »**

**Tyki : « Je peux savoir pourquoi je dois m'occuper de cette peste insupportable et pourquoi dans le script c'est noté que je suis amoureux d'elle ? J'exige des explications !**

**L'auteure, **_**commençant à reculer pour mieux s'enfuir en voyant le bazooka et la mitraillette que Tyki et Red pointaient sur elle**_**: « Euh…bah…En réalité….C'était trop marrant pour ne pas l'écrire ! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ! Au rev….Aieuh ! Mais, c'est pas juste ! Non ! Ne me mettez pas dans cet engin plein de pics ! AAAAAhrg ! p***** de m**** !**

Nous avons préféré ne pas vous révéler la scène atroce qui se déroula à ce moment !


	10. Chapitre 9 : On ne peut pas avoir une id

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : On ne peut pas avoir une idée de titre tout le temps**

Allen commençait à émerger du néant. Il se sentait balloté comme sur un bateau, assis sur un cousin très moelleux avec une tête et des membres. Cinq toutes petites secondes… Avec une tête et des membres ? Il baissa les yeux vers ledit oreiller :

- AAAAArgh ! KOMUI ?

L'intéressé ne se réveilla évidemment pas. Tout à coup, une main lui saisit l'épaule, il se retourna, une nouvelle fois sur ses gardes :

- LAVI ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre ?

- ...

- Alors t'as bien dormi ?^^ Moi, j'ai fais un très beau rêve : Lenalee et Red étaient en maillot de bain…

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis Lavi », pensa le maudit. « Et tu ne sais pas que Komui est ici, sinon tu aurais gardé tes fantasmes pour toi. »

BOUM

- Mais, qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

- Chut ! Idiot ! Komui est ici !

- !

- Et on est où au fait ?

- Dans le sac qu'avait ton Maitre, je crois.

Allen devint soudainement blanc comme un linge.

- Je suis sur que tu rigoles ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Rit-il de manière forcée

- Non, pour…aaah !

Allen venait de lui enserrer le cou de ses deux mains (dans le langage courant, il venait de l'étrangler). Soudain, ils tombèrent lourdement sur le sol.

- Mais si, ils se sont réveillés, fit la voix du Maréchal Tiedoll.

-Tu vois ! Chuchota Lavi à Allen (oui, il était toujours vivant) à la manière d'une araignée à la mouche qu'elle va manger (Dark Lapin is here)

Allen n'eut pas le temps de se faire des illusions. Une lumière apparut d'un coup au-dessus d'eux, laissant apparaître le visage du Maréchal Tiedoll.

- Alors les enfants, vous avez bien dormi ?

- Pépé ! Y a un vieux pervers pédophile ! Hurla Lavi.

- Ta gueule ! C'est le Maréchal Tiedoll, pauvre c** !

- Bah que t'arrive-t-il mon petit Allen ? Tu n'as jamais été aussi vulgaire ! S'indigna le maréchal moustachu.

Allen se contenta de le fusiller du regard. (Oh, la, la ! Dark Allen le retour (encore) ! Va-t-il défier Dark Lavi ? La suite dans le prochain numéro !)

O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°O°o°

Katarina marchait sans un mot. Si on pouvait appeler marcher le fait de se laisser trainer le long de couloirs sans fin par un Noé et son acolyte presque aussi casse-pieds qu'elle. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination, du moins, elle supposait que oui car Tyki et Clémence venaient de s'arrêter devant une porte. En toute logique, ils entrèrent. Vision d'horreur ! Il y a avait le comte (en string sur internet, non, c'est une blague, pas taper le Noé, pas taper !) qui les attendait au milieu de la (gigantesque) salle. Et chose qui ne la rassura pas, il se tenait debout, juste à côté d'une énorme cage (pour oiseaux ?).

- Bonjour, mon petit Tyki, ma petite Clémence et notre chère invitée ! ~cœur~

- Au revoir, fit Katarina en faisant mine de partir mais en étant retenue.

- J'apprécie fortement tes paroles chaleureuse, ma très chère. Et je désire en faire autant pour toi !^^ Voici ta nouvelle chambre ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ~cœur~ rit-il en montrant la cage (pas à oiseaux au final !)

- Je suis obligée de répondre ? Parce que franchement, s'en prendre à quelqu'un de désarmé, c'est lâche quand même.

-Et ton innocence ? ~cœur~

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu en as fait, le gros.

Le comte garda son éternel sourire parfaitement terrifiant (surtout dans un moment pareil). Tyki se sentait mal (il va morfler dans peu de temps). Et Clémence se retenait d'éclater de rire (oh, la petite sadique).

-Tu peux répéter s'il-te-plaît ?

-Pourquoi ? T'es bouché ?

-Je crois que tu ne devrais pas défier ainsi le Prince, Katy…intervint Tyki (parfaitement angoissé)

-Je suis chez des personnes qui veulent ma mort, je vais sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de ne pas le faire. En plus, c'est lui qui m'a amenée ici donc il doit casquer comme tout le monde.

-…..

-Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! S'éclata Clémence (elle ne pouvait plus tenir). Tu n'as pas changé en cinq ans, Kate.

La rousse restait pétrifiée. « Comment elle m'as appelée ? » Ce diminutif, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne sur terre qui l'avait utilisé… Mais elle était morte tuée par des akumas avec ses parents il y a cinq ans.

-Q…Quoi ?

-Bah, oui ! T'as pas changée du tout ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un peu à te parler, Kate…

-Euh…Mais tu ne peux pas être vivante ! Je suis allée chez toi et j'ai vu les restes de ta famille et les ruines de ta maison !

-Justement ma très chère Kate ! Je ne suis pas morte le moins du monde, on sinon, je suis très bien portante pour une défunte.

-Mais…

-J'ai vraiment été déçue ce jour-là ! Le jour où tu as osé penser que j'étais morte sans avoir la moindre preuve ! Tu n'as même pas vu mon corps que tu t'es mise à pleurer et que ces foutus exorcistes t'ont ramenée près de ton père ! Comment as-tu osé ?

La rousse toucha son poignet. Elle serra dans sa main bracelet d'or qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis huit ans.

-Il y avait ton bracelet. Celui que je t'ai offert en preuve de notre amitié, celui dont je porte le frère.

-Ah ! Le bracelet ! Tu n'as jamais pensé que je me suis faite attaquée et que j'aurai pu le perdre dans la bataille ?

-La chaine et le fermoir étaient intacts, donc non. Surtout qu'il était fermé.

-Tu sais, je ne pouvais le faire réajuster vu qu'on était encore jeunes et qu'on allait grandir, mais mon poignet a toujours été fin.

-Moi aussi, mais même au milieu d'une bataille, j'ai fais attention à ne pas le perdre.

-Ma pauvre ! Tu sais pourtant que je me bats de façon très brusque ! De plus, c'étaient des Noés qui étaient venus me chercher, donc t'imagines bien que j'étais inconsciente à ce moment là ! J'avais voulu le récupérer, mais quand j'y suis retournée il n'y était plus, ou plus précisément, il était dans ta main à la congrégation.

-Alors, si je comprends bien, tu travailles pour les assassins de tes parents et ça ne te pose aucun problème.

-Mes parents… comme peut-on dire que c'étaient mes parents ? Ils ne m'ont jamais aimée. La seule raison pour laquelle ils m'élevaient était qu'il leur fallait un successeur. Je n'ai pas eut ta chance de connaitre l'amour dans ma maison. D'avoir des parents qui s'aiment. De vivre protégée, choyée et aimée pendant treize ans.

-Mais, qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Qu'est-ce-qui te pr….arrgh !

Tyki venait de l'attraper par les cheveux :

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre alors tu rentres dans ta piaule attitrée et tu te taperas la discute plus tard.

-Oh ! Tyki n'est pas très aimable avec notre invitée qu'il semblait pourtant apprécier il y a quelques jours ! Se moqua Clémence

-Tais-toi la casse-c******* numéro bis !

-Mon petit Tyki, je te suggère d'arrêter immédiatement ce mauvais langage. Ce n'est pas très correct pour un Noé gentleman. –cœur- Ajouta le comte millénaire.

-Oui, prince.

Le comte millénaire prit la cage (de 1m sur 1m) et s'adressa à Clémence :

-Mon très cher enfant, veux-tu bien agrandir cette cage pour notre invitée, s'il-te-plaît ? –cœur-

-Oui, prince.

Clémence s'exécuta, elle sortit une baguette de bois sculptée (Harry Potter a encore frappé) d'une poche de sa robe et la tendit en direction de la cage en prononçant cette formule :

-Grandis, grandis ou je te démolis ! (c'est une formule ?)

Un filet de lumière rouge sortit du bout de sa baguette et entoura la cage. Elle se mit à grandir à vue d'œil pour atteindre une taille de 3m sur 3m.

-Attendez...J'ai mal compris quelque-chose! A l'instant j'ai failli croire que vous vouliez faire de cette cage ma chambre! ha ha ha h...annonça anxieusement Red

-Tu as parfaitement compris. Ajouta Tyki

La Rousse resta silencieuse.

-Bon, tu te bouges? S'énerva (très galamment) le Noé en poussant Katarina dans sa chambre-cage.

Quand la Rousse fut enfermée, elle lança un regard étrange à son ex-amie et lui demanda:

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une innocence toi aussi!

-Q..Quoi? Une innocence? Ha Ha ha ha ha! Ma pauvre Katarina! Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir puisque tu es si ignorante du monde qui t'entoure! Ce n'est pas une innocence, c'est tout simplement une baguette magique.

-Une baguette magique? fit Red étonnée

-Oui c'est bien ce que je viens de te dire.

-Ha ha ha ha ha ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là! rigola Katarina croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie

Clémence pointa sa fameuse baguette sur Red et une lumière rouge en sortit se dirigeant vers la rousse. Elle fut soudain comme frappée par une main humaine, la marque de la main se calquant sur son visage.

-Aiiie ! Cria Red, Non mais pour qui tu te prends?

-Une sorcière qui t'apprend sa nature de façon plus convaincante aux têtes de mules comme toi!

-Quoi ? Mais c'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE ! s'entêta Katarina

-Tu veux une seconde démonstration ? lui demanda Clemence, un sourire malsain aux lèvres

-Non ! (Ah ! elle a quand même compris que c'était dangereux de jouer avec le feu!)

-Ha ha ha ha ha!

Clémence observa Katarina pendant une longue minute. Son regard d'abord calme se fit de plus en plus méprisant:

-Vous, les exorcistes, vous vous croyez vraiment seuls au monde! cracha-t-elle, Vous vous imaginez qu'il n'existe que trois sortes d'êtres sur terre: vous, les akumas et les humains! Vous n'acceptez pas de voir les autres créatures existantes et vous vous prenez pour des sauveurs! Vraiment, quel bande de lâches !

La rousse se rebella, les larmes aux yeux:

-Comment ose-tu ?

On entendit la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrir en grinçant, et l'équipe de Lenalee apparut, prise en otage par des Noés.

Lenalee pleurait, un bandeau lui couvrant la bouche et tenue en laisse par Road (qui souriait de manière inquiétante). Le Maréchal Sokaro grognait, une muselière lui couvrait la bouche(l'empêchant d'aboyer), et les Jasdavid (quoi?) peinaient à le retenir. Enfin, Bookman, extrêmement calme, ne portait pas de bandeau (il avait réussi à le négocier on ne sait comment) et avait les mains noués à l'aide d'une corde, accompagné par Wisely. Personne n'y prêta attention, mais le golem du groupe s'enfuit rapidement de la salle à la recherche du groupe d'Allen.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Red: L'auteure m'a chargée de vous laisser un message...

Tyki: Tiens, tu fais ce qu'on te demande maintenant? ha ha ha!

PAF!

Tyki: Aie!

Red: Ta gueule! Souffre en silence!

Tyki: S*****!

BOUM!

Lavi: désolé d'interrompre vos disputes de vieux couple mais les lecteurs attendent le message! Lapin powaaaaaaa!

PAF! BAM!

Red: On n'est pas un couple!

Tyki: Et on est pas vieux!

Lavi doucement: Venant d'un Noé qui devrait avoir facilement dans les 200 ans...

Tyki et Red ensemble: T'as dit quoi?

Lavi: Rien.^^

Red fusillant Lavi du regard: Enfin bref! l'auteure m'as demandé de vous délivrer ce message: "Excusez-moi du temps fou que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre et a envoyer la version corrigée du precédent, mais j'ai été trèèèèèèèèès prise par mes épreuves de bac (qui ne sont pas finies d'ailleurs -_-). J'espère que vous vous amusez bien en lisant mon histoire! Bonne lecture! ;) "

Tyki: des épreuves de bac?

Red: Qu'est ce que t'as? Tu sait pas c'est quoi le bac ou quoi?

Tyki: Si ! mais ce que c'est lourd ces épreuves !

Red: Quoi ? T'as passé ton bac?

Tyki: bah oui ! pourquoi je ne l'aurai pas passé ? Je ne suis pas un mauvais élève comme toi!

BAM!

Road: D'ailleurs Tyki est tellement gentil qu'il va passer le bac pour moiiii !

Red: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Elle est bonne celle-là!

Lavi : C'est quoi le bac ? ça se mange ?

Tout le monde lança un regard désespéré à Lavi : Tu sais pas ce que tu gagnes en ne connaissant pas encore le bac, petit!


	11. Chapitre 10 : Vous croyez que c'est faci

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Vous croyez que c'est facile d'avoir un titre pour chaque chapitre ?**

Lavi avançait. Il suivait tranquillement son groupe, sage, calme, gentil (chose étonnante pour un adepte du « lapin crétin powaaaa ! »), mais un coup de golem atterrissant sur son crâne après une longue course effrénée dans les couloirs du manoir attira quelque peu son attention. Il ramassa le golem fatigué du groupe de Lenalee, et agit de manière assez agaçante pour quelqu'un d'associable qui ne supporte pas les marques de familiarité :

-Yuuuuuuuu ! Yuuuuuuu ! Yuuuuuuuu !

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, et une personne normalement constituée ressentirait déjà les mauvaises ondes émergeant par flots de ce belliqueux jeune homme. Allen, lui, ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que de le taquiner :

-Alors Kanda, on est devenu sourd ? C'est vraiment triste pour quelqu'un qui vient sauver sa petite chérie et qui a besoin de tous ses sens pour la retrouver !

-grrrrr….

-Mais Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Je t'appelle ! Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !

-Grrromph…

Lavi se colla à Kanda et lui hurla directement dans les oreilles :

-YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

Une veine palpita sur la tempe gauche du japonais, il se retourna :

-TA-GUEULE-LE-LAPIN-DE-MES-DEUX ! hurla-t-il en ayant déjà dégainé son sabre, mais il ne tua pas Lavi étant donné que tous les autres membres de l'équipe (sauf le maréchal Cross) l'avaient déjà attrapé.

Lavi avait les larmes aux yeux, triste, comme un enfant qu'on vient de punir. Alors, l'instinct maternel du Maréchal Tiedoll s'éveilla :

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives mon petit Lavi ? N'aies pas peur ! Tu peux tout dire au gentil Maréchal Tiedoll !

-Snif ! C'est que j'ai trouvé le golem du groupe de Lenalee et j'ai voulu informer Yu ! Mais il a été méchant avec moiiiii ! Ouiiiiinnnn !

-Vilain Yu ! Viens dans mes bras Lavi, ne pleure plus !

Komui ne prêta pas attention à cette scène très émouvante (seulement de son point de vue, celui de Lavi et du Maréchal Tiedoll il s'agissait d'une scène émouvante, car Allen, Cross et Kanda affichaient clairement un visage dégouté) et hurla, d'une voix hystérique :

-Lenalee ! Lenalee ! Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ?

Il se jeta sur Lavi et l'étrangla à moitié :

-Donne-moi ce golem ! Donne-moi ce golem !

PAF !

Tout le monde regarda en direction de Kanda qui venait d'assommer le scientifique fou.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? demanda Kanda en les fusillant du regard tandis qu'une aura noire typiquement menaçante entoura l'épéiste.

Tout le monde (sauf le fier Cross et le quasi-mort Komui) répondit à l'unisson :

-Rien !

Kanda fixa Lavi du regard, ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayer le lapin peureux. Lavi se nicha encore plus dans les bras de Tiedoll. Alors, Kanda tenta de réagir de façon hors du commun (pour lui) ; il sourit à Lavi pour le mettre en confiance (seulement personne ne peut être en confiance face à quelqu'un qui ne sait pas sourire, ou du moins quand cette personne tente de sourire il ne s'agit pas d'un sourire innocent et doux…) et lui demanda d'une voix douce et mielleuse (enfin, c'est ce qu'il essayait d'obtenir comme résultat…hum…) :

-S'il-te-plaît Lavi, tu peux me donner ce golem ?

-Yu, tu as une voix bizarre et tu me fais peur….snif…

Le japonais approcha son visage au sourire forcé très près de celui du roux :

-Ah bon ?

Lavi ne se fit pas prier pour lui passer le golem.

-Merci….

« ! J'ai peur !» pensa Lavi, effrayé.

L'épéiste activa le golem, et ce dernier lui montra à lui et au reste du groupe les images de l'avancée du groupe de Lenalee jusqu'à l'épisode dans lequel ils ont été capturés par les Noés. Le brun resta sur place sans dire un mot. Mais bien sur toute l'équipe sentait l'aura noire qui émanait de lui. L'image de sa bien-aimée, enfermée dans une cage agrandie, les cheveux ébouriffés et pleines d'égratignures et de bleus apparaissait sur l'écran. A côté d'elle se tenait Tyki, une jeune femme du même âge que Red et le comte millénaire en personne. Seulement, ce ne fut pas le seul qui fut particulièrement énervé par cette transmission vidéo des yeux d'un rouge flamboyant de colère s'illuminèrent juste derrière lui et la voix du Maréchal Cross plus grave que jamais se faisait extrêmement menaçante :

-Vous allez payer ce que vous avez fait subir à ma fille bande d'e****** !

Il s'adressa au golem :

-Montre-moi le chemin pour retrouver ma fille ! Et vite !

Le golem ne se fit pas prier. Il fonça dans les couloirs du véritable labyrinthe qu'était le manoir des Noés, suivit par tout le groupe du Maréchal. En première ligne il y avait Cross, Kanda et Komui (qui s'était réveillé de son coma temporaire et qui ruminait de très mauvaises pensées depuis qu'il avait vu Lenalee se faire kidnapper par Road et pleurer).

-Quels magnifiques cheveux tu as ! dit Tyki en s'approchant de Lenalee et en lui attrapant un bras.

-Te colle pas trop à elle, elle risque d'être encore plus dégoutée des Noés que jamais. Ajouta Red d'un ton sarcastique

-Toi, tu fermes ta g***** parce que tu me gonfles particulièrement, petite s*****.

-Ooooooooh ! Je sens comme une vague de haine ! Se moqua Clémence

-Tyki ! Je te prierais de bien vouloir rester poli, sinon tu auras droit à un lavage de bouche à la façon Conte Millénaire ! S'énerva le comte

-hi hi hi hi hi hi ! Rit Clémence, Rien qu'à imaginer, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

-Toi…..grrrr grommela Tyki.

Puis le jeune Noé se tourna vers Lenalee et se colla à elle :

-ça te dirai une soirée en tête à tête tous les deux ? lui demanda Tyki.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse il tenta de l'embrasser. Mais…

-Sale traîîîîître ! hurla Komui, hystérique. Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu lui as fait subir ou tenté de faire subiiiiir !

Le scientifique fou se jeta sur le Noé, tel un kamikaze :

-Je vais te faire regretter toute ta vie ce que tu as proposé à ma Lenalee à l'âme innocente et pure !

Il sortit une télécommande d'une poche de l'intérieur de son manteau (au plus grand étonnement de tous) et hurla (comme à son habitude…) :

-Komulin ex 2 !

Un pan de mur entier explosa. Komulin, le dangereux robot apparut dans l'encadrement du mur explosé.

- Komulin ! Tue-le ! cria Komui en montrant Tyki du doigt.

Les yeux rouges du robot clignotèrent, et il bougea sa tête de métal en direction de Tyki qui se tenait juste devant la cage-chambre de Red et juste en-dessous de Komui qui l'écrasait.

Allen qui observait la scène (presque en sirotant un jus) comprit tout de suite l'erreur fatale du plan de Komui. Une erreur qui ferait bouillonner son maître de rage. Rien qu'en y pensant, il tourna la tête en direction du Maréchal Cross juste avant que celui-ci ne hurle :

-Noooon ! Katarina !

L'élève ne voulant pas subir une mort dans d'atroces souffrances juste parce qu'il n'aurait pas réagit avant que la fille de son maître ne se fasse tuer, il courut en direction de Red en activant son innocence, pendant qu'on entendait le robot se recharger pour tirer. En arrivant juste devant la cage il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas de plan et se maudit de toutes ses forces (quel comble !). Voyant que Komui ne bougeait pas (comme un fou typique de son genre) il lui cria :

-Mais Komui ! Enfuis-toi avec Lenalee bon sang ! Vous allez vous faire tuer !

Komui sembla sortir d'un de ses songes :

-Lenalee…Tuer…. !

Et celui-ci réagit en emportant Lenalee loin, très loin, de l'endroit dangereux. Pendant ce temps-ci, le robot tirait et une énorme balle rouge fonça dans la direction d'Allen et de Red.

Katarina, enfermée dans sa cage, regardait avec horreur la mort fondre sur elle.


	12. Chapitre 11 : bataille

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : bataille**

Allen agit le plus vite possible qu'il put en tentant de retenir l'explosion à l'aide de son arme anti-akumas (avec beaucoup de mal il faut l'avouer). En même temps, on entendit deux tirs venant de derrière Komulin ex 2 et ce dernier s'écroula par terre. Le Maréchal Cross venait de tirer sur le robot.

-Katarina ! Ça va ? demanda Allen

La cage de Red était à moitié explosée et on y apercevait (sous les volutes de fumée) la jeune fille rousse bien amochée mais pas morte.

-Comment dire ? Disons que ça va comme quelqu'un QUI AS FAILLI MOURIR A CAUSE D'UNE INVENTION DANGEREUSE ET QUI AS MAL PARTOUT ! JE SUIS UNE JEUNE FILLE P****** DE BORDEL DE M**** ! PAS UNE POUPÉE, UN JOUET, UN PUNCHING-BALL OU UN TRUC DE CE GENRE !

Nous confirmons, elle n'est pas morte contrairement aux tympans d'Allen.

Une énorme goutte apparut sur le front d'Allen. « Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'elle deviendra polie et reconnaissante celle-là ! » (Il n'avait pas tort)

-Je ne te le fais pas dire ma chérie ! annonça le maréchal Cross. Tu as failli mourir à cause de ce s****** !

Il fusilla Komui du regard.

- Je te le ferai payer très cher un peu plus tard… dit-il d'une voix inquiétante

- Oui moi aussi… ajouta Kanda qui était près de Red et la tenais dans ses bras (une Red qui portait bien son surnom pour la deuxième fois)

**Petite explication**

Vous devez surement vous demander comment ça se fait que Kanda soit soudainement auprès de Red ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il l'aime ! Eh bien, il n'as pas dit un mot depuis qu'il est rentré dans cette fameuse salle mais rien ne l'a empêché de rejoindre discrètement sa chérie pendant qu'elle était menacée de mort et ceci pour la protéger. (Ce serait bête de rejoindre quelqu'un qu'on aime qui s'est fait kidnapper et de laisser mourir cette personne devant soi et surtout cette apparition arrange bien l'auteur qui manque particulièrement de tact a certains moments)

**Fin de la petite explication**

Pendant ce temps les membres de l'équipe de sauvetage commençaient enfin à se réveiller (grâce ou à cause de l'action venant de se dérouler sous leurs yeux). Le maréchal Sokaro –qui ne comprenait rien aux émotions que ses camarades (si l'on peut dire) venaient de ressentir- s'ennuyait à mourir (normal pour un gros bourrin quoi x)). Donc, tandis qu'il baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, il balaya du regard la pièce et croisa ainsi le regard de deux personnes qui lui disait bien quelque chose…Il réfléchit et se souvint (waouh ! le truc de fou ! XD) : Mais c'était les deux clowns de foire ! Il les avait pas déjà assommés ces deux-là ? Ah, les jeunes de nos jours, de plus en plus solides ! Il ne se posa pas plus de questions et se dirigea droit vers eux (à leur plus grand désarroi quand ils s'aperçurent par qui ils avaient été pris en chasse), déterminé à les assommer une deuxième fois et si cela ne suffisait pas une troisième, quatrième, cinquième fois… Les morveux ils apprennent qu'avec une bonne vieille baffe le respect qu'ils doivent à leur ainé (et ancien condamné à mort) ! pensa-t-il.

Lavi et Bookman décidèrent de combattre Road qui était entrain de rire comme elle en avait l'habitude (bref comme une grosse sadique totalement folle) en regardant les jumeaux. Lavi et Bookman avaient déjà mis un plan d'attaque ne place Lavi sauta par surprise sur Road, son maillet prêt à écraser sa petite tête de cinglée. Tandis que le vieux panda envoyait des épingles dans tous les sens (il avait mal suivi ses cours de couture étant jeune, et puis ça fait un bail…).

Pendant ce temps, Allen tentait l'impossible (c'est-à-dire de calmer la jeune, délicate, fragile, émotive et très agréable fille rousse du maréchal Cross, alias notre furie préférée) en se faisant attaquer (assez lâchement certes) par un certain comte millénaire (ah vraiment on le plaindrait presque….).

Tyki commençait à comprendre quelque chose d'essentiel pour sa survie il ne faut JAMAIS toucher aux jeunes filles exorcistes quand elles ont un père caractériel, protecteur et aimant ou pire un frère scientifique, hystérique et surtout FOU. D'ailleurs, il se demandait d'où venait l'espèce de sirène qui résonnait soudainement derrière lui… Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec la fameuse sirène. Et il regretta d'avoir regardé. Komui hurlait de toutes ses cordes vocales (elles n'ont toujours pas lâché…) des ordres à un énorme robot nommé Komuilin EX-56. (A mon avis il a compris ce qui l'attendait). Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il se prenait également quelques balles venant d'un certain pistolet utilisé par un certain maréchal certainement rancunier et qui n'allait certainement pas le lui pardonner (nous allons arrêté avec nos « certains », c'est promis car c'est certain… ou pas).

Vous l'aviez peut être oubliée car on n'en parle pas souvent mais la maréchale Cloud se battait aussi. Enfin, je voulais plutôt dire elle résistait mentalement contre Wisely. Comment a-t-elle deviné que Wisely lisait des les pensées allez vous me dire ? Eh bien, sans être entré dans une école ultra strict et sélecte de surdoués comme Harward par exemple, il n'était pas difficile pour elle de deviner au bout de deux ou trois coups échangés et étrangement ratés et de nombreuses phrases pleines de sous entendus de Wisely prononcées un millième de seconde après chacune de ses pensées et sans que ces pensées-ci ne soient sorties de sa bouche telles que « En fait, tes coups sont plus que simplistes ! » ou encore « Tu crois m'avoir avec ce genre de ruse ? Ha ! ha ! » qu'il lisait dans ses pensées (c'est bon, vous pouvez respirer un grand coup la phrase hyper longue et compliquée est finie ^^). Bref, chacun sa m**** alors : NEXT !

W.T.F ? C'est quoi ce changement dans le script ? Je peux savoir d'où il sort celui-là ? C'est pour me compliquer un peu plus la tâche à tout raconter ça, hein ? Non mais, virez le moi d'ici tout de suite ! *l'auteure sent une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourne* oui ? *deux yeux féroces la fixent*

-Ecoute-moi bien toi ! Ça fait plus d'un mois que j'attends ton foutu chapitre et là je suis trèèèèès calme… Tu ne vas pas nous chier une m**** pour une petite action à raconter j'espère ?

*l'auteure du Noel de Red se calme soudainement et affiche un sourire encore plus rayonnant que dans Plus belle la vie* (elle sait qu'elle est face à une bête féroce en ce moment) GOMMENAISAI ! (Traduction pour les non franco-japonais : je suis vraiment désolée !) On reprend !

3-2-1 ACTION !

Soudainement, contre toute attente, le mammouth démoniaque dont personne ne connaît le nom… *l'auteure se sent soudainement comme scannée au laser*…Ah, excusez moi ! Je reprend… Le Noé que tout le monde avait oublié parce qu'on n'en a rien à f***** et qu'il est gros et moche et que c'est une espèce rare de sôkaro version akuma…

BAM ! tu vas arrêter tes âneries oui ? T'es pas capable de bosser sérieusement plus de deux petites secondes ou quoi ?

Bon en même temps c'est une parodie que j'écris moi….

*regard songeur*….bah maintenant t'es sage et tu écris bien gentiment.

No comment.

Bref ! Comment dire…l'e***** dont je ne me souviens pas du p***** de nom !^^ '

*La collègue d'écriture débarque les narines fumantes et les yeux comme des mitrailleuses* SKIN BORIK TETE DE GLAND ! (Eh ! j'ai des tifs moi ! x)) ET ÇA SE DIT FAN DE D GRAY MAN ?

No comment please.

Hum…Skin Borik (je m'en souviendrai x)) venait donc de débarquer avec la dignité suprême d'un mammouth en rut défonçant une porte trop petite pour lui (franchement il serait peut-être temps de songer à faire un régime mon gros…c'est pas toi qui paye les factures spéciales « portes-murs-fenêtres-et-autres-petits-morceaux-de-la-maison-ou-du-manoir-ou-de-la-congrégation-ou-de-tous-les-lieux-où-tu-va-qui-sont-complètement-démolis » ). Il barrit de toute la force de sa trompe…euh de toutes les forces de ses cordes vocales :

- J'AI !

Il y eut comme qui dirait un blanc inter cosmique et on aurait presque pu entendre les « bip-bip-bip » des satellites tournant autour de la Terre. (face à des cas de connerite aigûe aussi graves même les mouches refusent de bourdonner)

- MOI AUSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

La voix grave du deuxième mammouth en rut venait de rompre le blanc inter-galactique.

La connerie est vraiment contagieuse…surtout quand ce sont deux clones qui se la transmettent.

Bien sûr la scène ne s'était pas arrêtée à cet échange quelque peu stupide. Étrangement, les deux mammouths sauvages enragés se sont jetés l'un sur l'autre pour se frapper… en riant (o.o on dirait qu'une amitié venait de se former …que c'est émouvant !...ou pas. X))

Les Noés et les exorcistes sont restés pétrifiés face à cette scène. Ils se seraient embrassés qu'ils auraient réagi pareil. Mais comme une bonne bagarre entre ennemis jurés depuis la nuit des temps n'attendait pas, ils n'ont pas tardé à se ressaisir et laisser les deux gros crétins s' « amuser ».

De son côté, Kanda supportait de moins en moins Allen. Il avait quoi ce gringalet albinos à toucher à SA Katarina chérie, surtout pour la calmer parce que ça c'était SON boulot à LUI, **KANDA YU**, son FIANCE ! (c'est qu'il est pressé l'épéiste ! nyark nyark). En plus, c'est LUI qui n'avait de cesse de penser à cette scène de retrouvailles et ce POUSSE DE SOJA la lui gâchait complètement avec son air niais de gentleman anglais à deux yen…GRRR…

Il bouscula jalousement et avec mépris le maudit :

- Dégage de là, pousse de soja !

- Hein ? Mais que…

- ULUSEI ! Je t'interdis de toucher à MA Katarina

- TA Katarina ? Ha ! Ha ! mais c'est vrai que tu l'aimes tu nous avais fait toute une tragédie sur l'aller pour aller sauver ta chérie…

Le jeune homme brun aux longs cheveux n'as pas eu le temps de répliquer car, pris au dépourvu, il concurrença la chevelure de Red malgré lui.

- Ooooooooooooooooooooooh mais c'est que c'est migooooooon tout ça ! ajouta Dark Allen Walker pour mettre mal à l'aise Kanda. Seulement il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait :

- ULUSEI ! Tu peux parler toi avec Lenalee !

Ouh la laaa ! C'est l'heure des révélations croustillantes dans la version D Gray Man de Secret Story ! Qui va encore révéler un secret ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre ! :p

* * *

Bonus : Hello ! Hello ! Lecteurs, lectrices adorés qui attendent toujours mes chapitres qui sont toujours là très en retard ! x) Gommenasai pour le retard !

Ce chapitre est fait tout spécialement pour une amie qui m'est très chère et que je considère comme ma grande sister et qui n'est personne d'autre que l'auteure de l'histoire originelle de Red ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ONIICHAN ! 3 aishiteru ! 3

**ALLEN****:** Wow, trop cool! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ! : D *grand sourire à l'anglaise* (le gentleman débarque que c'est chou 3*

**TOUT LE MONDE** : JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !

**RED : **Bon, ça n'as rien à voir mais c'est quand que je massacre tous ceux qui m'ont pourri la vie dans l'histoire ?

**DARK ALLEN **_souriant mystérieusement _: Tu le sauras par toi-même ! (par contre j'en connais un qui se venge de tout ce qu'on lui a fait subir…)

**L'AUTEURE : **Incroyable ! :o merci j'ai même pas eu besoin de m'inventer de fausses excuses ! x) *lui fait un bisou* (les fans d'Allen calmez vous ! Pas besoin de m'envoyer des lettres de menace c'est une fanfic ! x)) Bon, je m'enfuis et je me planque pour une décennie ! :D (lol)


	13. Chapitre 12 : Un titre ? Mais pourquoi f

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un titre ? Mais pourquoi faire ?**

Allen était statufié. Kanda venait de le remettre à sa place en lui parlant de sa vie privée; mais depuis quand cet épéiste de malheur savait qu'il aimait Lenalee? Il était plus subtil qu'il ne le croyait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs décida qu'à partir de ce moment il allait se méfier de Kanda. Heureusement pour lui que Lenalee n'était pas dans les parages au moment de la révélation! (Il aurait été bien mal le Maudit ^^ nyark nyark...*bon, la sorcière tu te calmes!* Eh! c'est bon j'ai le droit de passer mes pulsions sadiques sur lui! *regard blasé de sa collègue d'écriture- c'est bon continues...pfff*)

La bombonne Millénaire en personne s'approcha de lui pour commencer le combat tant attendu (*Hum! une "Bombonne"?* Pourquoi c'en est pas une? ^^" Me dis pas que tu veux que je parle de ce gros lard en termes respectueux parce que là c'est impossible vu sa dégaine. Il faut OBLIGATOIREMENT se foutre de sa tronche de cake obèse au moins une fois! Si tu veux je peux te faire ça pendant un chapitre entier ! Si je ne le fais pas mon honneur d'auteure de parodie est souillé...*sa camarade ne peut s'empêcher de rire*)

- Le comte... Allen n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire face au comte

-Allen Walker en chair et en os! (c'est booon! on sait qui est qui quand même! x)) ça faisait bien longtemps que j'attendais ce moment! A présent, je vais pouvoir t'éliminer et ainsi réparer mon erreur-celle de t'avoir laissé en vie- d'il y a quelques années!

-Ha! Ha! En est tu sur? Non, parce que qu'avec ton poids je ne suis pas sur que tu sois aussi léger et rapide que tu en auras besoin! GROS TAS! (Ho! Ho! Alors Dark Allen se met au vulgaire?^^ Ce n'est pas bien ! ^^ (Ce n'est vraiment ce que j'ai l'air de montrer hein? ^^ loool))

Le Maudit cru apercevoir une veine palpiter sur le front du gros tas en question.

-Je vais t'apprendre la politesse sale garnement! 3".

Et le comte fondit sur Allen, tandis qu'une épée apparaissait dans sa main. Il tenta de trancher la tête du jeune homme mais celui-ci retint le coup tant bien que mal à l'aide de son bras gauche. Tous deux résistèrent longtemps, tremblant sous l'effort intense mais l'innocence d'Allen semblait faiblir contre l'épée du shnock Millénaire. Petit à petit sa main commença à se fissurer sous le regard catastrophé de son propriétaire.

-Alors le gringalet, on ne fait pas le poids? Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! 3 rit le comte ((Tiens il rit comme le père noël) normal t'es trop gros BAKA! XD je défends le pauvre Allen...comme je peux lool)

Allen lui répondit par un regard empli de haine. Cet e****** avait profité de sa faiblesse pendant qu'il était plongé dans le désespoir le plus profond étant plus jeune. Jamais il n'oubliera les paroles de Mana, son père adoptif; "Allen...Comment as-tu pu...faire de moi un akuma? Je te maudits!" et ses derniers mots "Détruis-moi!" l'avaient marqué à jamais .Ce jour-là restera gravé dans sa mémoire. Chaque fois qu'il se le remémorait son cœur devenait douloureux, comme s'il saignait de toutes parts tranché par moult épées et sa haine envers ce monstre grandissait un peu plus.

A chaque fois qu'il y pensait il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : que le jour où il tuera le comte Millénaire ce souvenir resterait lui aussi gravé au fond dans sa mémoire… pour se venger… pour venger Mana… pour venger tous ceux que le comte avait fait souffrir !

A présent, il était face à face avec le comte et il faiblissait ! Quelle honte ! Quelle déception ! Le regard d'Allen s'enflamma :

-Je te vaincrai !

Son bras s'illumina sous le regard stupéfait de la vache Millénaire. Puis il se transforma en épée…la jumelle de celle du comte.

Le tas au sourire glaçant (pour changer …) sembla complètement choqué :

-Ce…ce n'est pas possible ! :o

-Prends ça !

Et Allen porta un coup d'épée au comte que celui-ci para. Seulement, cette fois-ci c'était ce dernier qui semblait en difficulté.

-Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas aussi facilement Allen Walker !

-C'est ce qu'on verra !

Et s'ensuit une bataille magistrale entre Allen et le comte Millénaire. Jamais on n'aurait pu concevoir qu'Allen maniait aussi bien l'épée que Kanda, comme s'il l'avait toujours eue, et que le comte soit capable d'esquiver ses coups avec autant de rapidité (on ne va pas parler de grâce parce que la rapidité c'est déjà suffisamment choquant x) mdr). Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le comte Millénaire se trouvait face à un adversaire à sa taille (enfin, façon de parler…)…D'ailleurs, son expression, sa façon de se battre, son arme jumelle à la sienne lui rappelaient quelqu'un…la dernière personne avec laquelle il avait dû se battre à cause de son arche : non, ce n'était pas possible…ce serait lui ?

-la quatorzième…murmura le comte.

Un sourire inhabituel, étrange et inquiétant s'afficha alors sur le visage d'Allen, ses cheveux semblèrent même différents. Il ne s'agissait plus d'Allen Walker mais d'une tout autre personne qui avait pris la possession de son corps.

-Si c'est vraiment lui…chuchota le comte, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Pendant ce temps, Lenalee regardait Allen se battre, son inquiétude se lisant facilement sur son visage…

Katarina était bouleversée. Bien que Kanda fasse de son mieux pour la calmer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être totalement perdue face à la scène de champ de bataille qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas habituée aux champs de bataille « exorcistes vs akumas » mais cette guerre là, où sa meilleure amie retrouvée la tête pleine d'idées de vengeance se trouvait la terrorisait. Que devait-elle faire ? Assommer, massacrer, étriper, éventrer, égorger, tuer, repeindre le manoir avec le sang de ses persécuteurs durant son séjour passé chez les Noés, alors qu'ils étaient déjà en combat contre d'autres exorcistes et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas récupérer son innocence ou…se battre contre sa meilleure amie ?

Un projectile frôla son visage à toute vitesse ce qui la fit reprendre conscience. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire ou elle risquait d'y laisser sa peau. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

-Papa ! Tu as mon innocence ?

Le Maréchal Cross réagit à l'appel de sa fille, il était jusqu'alors absorbé par ses tirs méthodiques au pistolet dont Tyki était clairement la cible :

- Oui ma puce ! Fit-il en sortant le pendentif de Katarina de l'intérieur de son manteau et il l'envoya en direction de sa fille. Attrape-le !

Red l'attrapa d'un geste souple et rapide :

- Merci papa !

- De rien ma chérie !

Et elle se concentra, serrant son pendentif. Il s'illumina et se transforma en deux larges épées finement gravées et incrustées de pierres précieuses.

- Tes épées sont magnifiques Katarina! s'exclama Kanda.

Katarina rougit :

- Merci

Elle prit une petite pause, ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, les rouvrit et ajouta :

- Il est l'heure d'éclaircir cette histoire !

Au fond de ses yeux l'on pouvait voir la flamme de la volonté guerrière briller : Kanda l'avait décidément rarement vu dans cet état.

Brune, les cheveux longs et légèrement ondulés, une jeune femme observait les mouvements de notre héroïne. Elle sortit un morceau de bois finement sculpté de sa poche, visiblement une baguette magique, l'agita en chuchotant des mots dont je garderai le secret (un peu de mystère ça ne fait pas de mal :p) et ses vêtements changèrent progressivement. Un chapeau au bout pointu prit place sur sa tête et elle fut enveloppée dans une longue robe noire aux manches évasées et à la jupe aux bouts pointus. Clémence, la sorcière héritière du grand royaume de Kage venu de Jigoku était désormais prête. A première vue, elle ressemblait à une jeune et belle sorcière prête au combat, néanmoins si quelqu'un de subtil l'observait (comme Wisely, on ne peut faire plus subtil remarque x) mdr) cette personne aurait remarqué comme une note de tristesse immense au fond de son regard.

Katarina, rousse flamboyante, s'approcha et se tint en face d'elle.

Clémence prit la parole la première :

- Que me veux-tu ? Imprudente !

La jeune fille rousse l'observa profondément avec un regard mystérieux quelques instants :

- Je ne veux que te reconnaître…chuchota-t-elle, baissant son regard comme blessée par la vue de sa meilleure amie devenue une alliée du comte.

Clémence sembla rester de marbre, mais au fond d'elle, eu niveau de son cœur, il y avait comme une lame de dont le métal chauffé à blanc était planté par sa meilleure amie. Sa douleur la fit ensuite réagir, elle agita sa baguette d'un geste sec et court en direction de Katarina et cette dernière fut projetée avec violence contre le mur qui était à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle. Red resta suspendue, le dos plaqué contre ce mur comme retenue par des chaînes.

Clémence la sorcière s'approcha lentement mais surement d'elle, tel un prédateur devant sa proie :

- Mais tu ne vois donc pas ? Entama-t-elle sur un ton ironique. Je suis Clémence ton EX meilleure amie que TU as ABANDONNÉE comme la lâche que tu es !

Red lui cracha au visage.

- Je ne te connais pas ! Clémence ne peut pas être comme tu es ! N'insulte pas son nom !

La sorcière héritière s'énerva brusquement, elle gifla d'une main étonnamment forte la jeune fille rousse.

- Pauvre gamine que tu es ! Tu crois toujours tout connaître par cœur sur les gens mais en réalité tu n'es qu'une pauvre ignorante ! Les gens, ça change, tu devrais pourtant le savoir !

Kanda qui n'avait pas voulu intervenir dans leur bataille pour préserver la dignité de guerrière de sa bien-aimée ne put résister à l'emportement, quand il vit Clémence gifler une Red impuissante. Celui-ci courut vers Clémence et voulut lui porter un coup d'épée à la tête, seulement son épée fut stoppée par une barrière invisible protectrice à dix centimètres du cou de sa proie. La sorcière se retourna et la fusilla du regard :

- Sais-tu qu'il est impoli d'interrompre une discussion ainsi, jeune homme ? Tu vas le payer de ta vie !

Katarina regarda la scène d'un air catastrophé, Non !

- Arrêtez ça je vous en supplie ! Implora-t-elle

Clémence la toisa :

- Et pourquoi le ferai-je ? Cracha-t-elle

- Katy, je ne peux pardonner à cette sale sorcière ce qu'elle t'a fait subir !

Et le combat « sorcellerie-vs-arts-martiaux » débuta. Clémence commença par lancer un sort que Kanda lui renvoya habilement à l'aide du plat de son épée. Elle évita le renvoi de son sort.

- Ha ! Ha ! Malin l'épéiste !

- Tss…

La jeune sorcière décida ensuite de faire des moulinets complexes avec sa baguette et rien ne se passa.

Kanda se moqua :

- Même avec cette arme tu n'es pas fichue de savoir te battre ? Tu mérites d'être tuée pour ton inconscience !

Clémence partit dans un fou rire, ce qui mit encore plus en rogne le japonais :

- Tu te moques de moi ?

Puis, emporté dans sa colère il fondit sur la sorcière. Mais des liens rouges sortirent soudainement du sol, l'encerclèrent et s'enroulèrent autour de lui comme des cordes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger et tombe.

Clémence s'approcha lentement de lui, un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

* * *

**Bonus**

**L****'****auteure : **ha ! ha ! Je suis pas revenu eau bout de 10 ans ! Ce doit surement être le chapitre que ma grande sister a posté le plus rapidement mdr (*no comment*) Bref, comme vous l'aurez remarqué il n'est pas aussi drôle que les derniers, normal on entre dans la bataille la plus mémorable qui soit ! ^^

**Red : **En attendant c'est toujours moi qui suis dans la m****…..- -'

**L****'****auteure **_la __regarde __comme __gênée __mais __a __cependant __un __léger __sourire __aux __lèvres _: c'est ça d'avoir le rôle principal ma poule…^^ nyark nyark

**Red **_lève __les __yeux __au __ciel _**: **pourquoi toutes celles qui écrivent mon script sont sadiques ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

**L****'****auteure :** bah rien ^^

*no comment - - *

**Kanda :** Tsss

**L****'****auteure :** je ne vois pas en quoi ta remarque apporte quelque chose de nouveau à la situation…- -

**Kanda : **Tsss

**L****'****auteure **_le __regarde __exaspérée _: enfin bref…Je vais vous laisser et écrire la suite quand je trouverai du temps libre…en L en écrit déjà beaucoup faut me comprendre…XD lol

**Kanda : **Tsss

**L****'****auteure **_commence __à __s__'__énerver _**: **Tais-toi !

**Kanda **_une __aura __noire __autour __de __lui _: comment ?

**L****'****auteure :** ooooh ! Serai-ce un mot ? (_elle __jette __un __coup __d__'__œil __à __l__'__épéiste __irritable __et __change __d__'__avis)_ bon bah moi je me tire de làààààààà ! (_Elle __part __en __courant __poursuivie __par __un __Kanda __en __colère_)

**Créatrice ****de ****Red****:** Dites moi que j'ai mal lu et qu'elle n'a pas fait de Katarina une pleureuse...

**L'auteur ****: **Oups, je l'avais oubliée celle-là.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Des retrouvailles entres e

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Des retrouvailles entres ex meilleures amies**

-Ce qui est le plus hilarant chez les hommes comme toi, c'est qu'ils pensent toujours surpasser tout le monde…et ils tombent tous dans le même piège rudimentaire…Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Quel pauvre type tu fais !

Kanda grogna en fusillant Clémence du regard (gentil le chien ! gentil ! x))

-Il ne me reste plus qu'à t'achever comme tu le mérites, hein ? N'ai-je pas raisoooon ? souligna-t-elle avec ironie

Elle leva sa baguette magique et vu l'ombre qui obscurcissait son regard elle était prête à lancer un sort qui allait mettre fin aux jours de Kanda.

Katarina était en larmes :

-Clémence ! !

La jeune fille concernée s'arrêta brusquement.

-Clémence arrête ! Pitié !

Clémence ne répondit pas. Cependant elle ne bougea pas non plus.

Katarina continua. Ses mots étaient parfois entrecoupés par ses larmes

- Je ne comprends pas ! P…Pourquoi tu m…m'en veux à ce point a…alors que tout ce que j'ai fait...a…alors que je pensais tout simplement que…que tout espoir était perdu ! Tu…tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir à ce point ! Tu…tu crois que … que je n'ai pas assez souffert de ta dis…disparition peut-être ?

Clémence ne bougea toujours pas.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu entends par là ?

- Je croyais t'av…avoir perdue à jamais et ton absence me pesait lourdement…Il ne se passait pas…pas un jour où je ne pensais pas à t… toi !

- Pourtant tu m'avais l'air bien heureuse sans moi à la congrégation…répliqua froidement Clémence

- Ne…Ne cherche pas d'excuses pour justifier tes f… fautes ! J'ai de nou… nouveaux amis qui m'aident à vi… vivre ma vie en la… la rendant plus douce m… mais rien ni per… personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer en tant que meilleure amie dans mon cœur !

Clémence ne prononça pas un mot pendant trois bonnes secondes puis elle dit :

- Ce n'était pas ce que le comte me disait ! Tu étais de mèche avec mes PARENTS ! Tu veux toi aussi te servir de moi ! Je ne vais pas me laisser avoir par tes belles paroles !

- Qu…QUOI ? M…Mais c'est faux !

Quelque chose brilla sur la joue de Clémence, roula et s'écrasa au sol.

-NE ME MENS PAS !

Red était tétanisée. Qu'est ce que le comte avait fait croire à Clémence ? Il la manipulait depuis le début ! Katarina allait le lui faire payer !

-C'est cette ordure qui te mens !

Clémence se retourna brusquement. Elle s'approcha de Red telle une furie, et l'étrangla à moitié d'une main :

-Comment oses-tu ?

La colère irradiait de tous les pores de l'héritière :

-Comment oses-tu parler ainsi du Grand Maître ?

En prononçant ces mots elle resserra un instant un peu plus la pression sur son cou :

-Arrrgh ! S'étrangla Katy

Clémence desserra un peu sa poigne

-kof ! Kof !

Elle lâcha la jeune fille rousse (qui resta toujours suspendue dans le vide et contre le mur, le premier sort restant toujours actif…) et cette dernière lui lança un regard empli de reproche et de peur.

-Clémence, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a bien pu te dire mais une chose est sure : il te manipule !

Comme si ces mots lui étaient trop insupportables, la sorcière tourna le dos à Red, serrant ses poings tremblants.

-Je vais tuer ton ami et LA tu sauras ce que c'est que de voir un être cher mourir !

Clémence allait s'exécuter, des larmes de colère aux yeux, mais il se passa quelque chose qui l'arrêta en plein élan : l'épée du comte (qui venait d'être désarmé par Allen) fonçait à toute vitesse en direction de Katarina.

Allen était en plein combat contre le tas Millénaire et à l'aide de ses dernières forces il mit un coup d'épée qui désarma le comte et son épée s'envola au loin…au loin vers une jeune fille rousse…au loin vers…VERS KATARINA ! SHIMATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (« Merde » pour ceux qui ne parlent pas japonais )). Il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour la sauver ! Il tenta quand même le tout pour le tout il commença à courir en direction de Katarina mais le comte le stoppa :

- Nous sommes encore en combat cher ami…3

- Ta gueule ! Il faut sauver Katarina ! KATARINA !

La jeune fille rousse fixait avec stupeur l'épée foncer sur elle…Elle allait tuer Allen en revenant d'outre-tombe ! Le massacrer, l'étriper, l'éventrer…. Euh… sauf s'il la sauvait là maintenant elle serait plutôt reconnaissante et elle oublierait sans problèmes ses menaces de mort…

Seulement il y eut une réaction auprès d'elle. Mais pas d'Allen Au grand étonnement de tous, la sorcière fut entourée par un halo noir, leva une main et stoppa l'épée à quelques millimètres de Red. L'épée tomba à terre. De loin, Allen voyait son visage baigné de larmes. La sorcière décida d'annuler le sort qu'elle avait jeté à son ex meilleure amie.

- J'ai cru que j'allais vraiment te perdre cette fois-ci…sniff pleura Clémence en enlaçant Katarina

- Finalement tu tiens à moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dé…Désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

- Ecoute ce n'est pas le moment pour les excuses, nous sommes en pleine bataille. Si tu veux te faire pardonner tu peux encore prendre le bon chemin en nous aidant !

Clémence lui sourit (ce qui ne veut pas dire non en langage de sorcière hein XD), et elle se tourna vers la scène du chantier, enfin de l'ex-sale du trône (pas celui dans une petite pièce avec un peu de lecture et un lavabo) du Comte (ce qui n'avait pas l'air de le déranger… les akumas ça roule sur l'or de nos jours… - -' ). Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra (bien évidemment, elle n'allait pas s'endormir quand il y a des abrutis finis et d'une autre espèce (la pauvre elle n'est pas dans la m****) dans la salle qui ne respectent pas le sommeil des innocentes jeunes filles). Elle leva lentement ses deux mains (hé macaréna !) et commença une danse ….euh non je rigolais^^. Et une aura noire (again, il faut croire que c'est une habitude chez cette fille) l'enveloppa et s'agrandit subitement, recouvrant toute la salle (oh… c'est la nuit ! il est l'heure de faire dodo ! **TU****DIS****QUOI****LA ?** Rien, rien, je reprends, il va faire tout noir ! **TA****GUEULE** Quoi ma gueule, qu'est quelle a ma gueule ? XD *no comment*). Et le noir fut ! (Je crois que l'auteur n'est plus très inspirée là…XD **C****'****est****toi****l****'****auteur****… **Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié). Enfin bref, tout le monde s'évanouit (sauf la sorcière bien sûr… XD quoique…. non je rigole) **Bref,****tu****as****envie****de****dormir****donc****tu****les****fais****tous****roupiller**. Oui, c'est ça, tu as tout compris^^. Mais bon, je ne suis pas la seule auteure à faire passer des messages subliminaux dans ses œuvres (je pense bien sûr à D GRAY MAN Allen veut toujours manger ce n'est pas un hasard j'en suis sure ! XD lol) Enfin bref, la pièce fut engloutie d'un nuage noir profond et tout le monde s'évanouit. Clémence sourit, ayant neutralisé tout le monde la tâche était dorénavant beaucoup plus simple.

- Kate ! Kaaaaaaaaaate ! Appela une voix de jeune femme à l'oreille de Red

- Grrromph …marmonna (très élégamment XD) la rousse qui n'avait pas du tout envie de se lever

- Il faut te lever Kate !

Kate ? Katarina venait de comprendre qu'on ne l'appelait pas par l'ordinaire « Katy » ou bien « Katarina » ou « Red » ou encore « ! 3 ». Toute l'histoire de la veille lui revint soudainement à l'esprit et elle se leva brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts :

- Clémence ?

- Non, le pape.

- Ha. Ha. Très dôle.

- Euh…que s'est-il passer ?

- Comme tu le vois je vous ai aidés. ^^ Dit-elle en montrant la salle dans laquelle les exorcistes, tous soignés par la sorcière, étaient en forme et emmenaient les Noés ligotés et à moitié morts dans l'arche pour réfléchir à leur sort à la congrégation.

Elles entendirent subitement Lavi arriver de loin :

3 STRIKE ! 3

- LES FIIIIIIILLES !

- Oh non pas lui… .- -' Grommela Red.

- Pourq…. commença Clémence juste avant de comprendre

- Oh vous savez quoi ? Dit-il en enlaçant la brune et la rousse (qui tirait une tronche de six pieds de long maintenant), J'ai fait un rêve super ! Vous y étiez toutes les deux en maillot de bain, et vous….

PAF !

Le lapin crétin tomba à terre. Kanda venait de l'assommer.

- Tsss….

Il se tourna ensuite vers Red (qui rougit) :

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer.

Une ombre menaçante aux cheveux longs et roux flamboyants arriva juste derrière Kanda à ce moment-là.

-Tu veux lui dire quoi à ma fille ?

Katarina était vraiment très mal à l'aise. M**** à peine une bataille éreintante finie, une nouvelle d'un tout autre genre risque de commencer pour continuer à lui pourrir la vie… Eh bien ! Katarina pensa très fort que c'était le Noêl le plus horrible qu'elle ait jamais passé et elle s'y connait en Noël pourris ( le souvenir d'un Noël organiser par Tiedoll est toujours présent ^^ ) !

**Red :**hum…bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà pour vous annoncer que l'auteur me laisse faire le boulot le plus chi…. *elle regarda le bazooka braqué sur elle* hum…que l'auteur m'as donné pour mission de répondre à toute une liste de question pour ce bonus….

_**Allen**__**ouvrit**__**la**__**porte**__**de**__**la**__**salle**__**dans**__**laquelle**__**se**__**trouvait**__**l**__**'**__**auteur**__**au**__**bazooka**__**et**__**sa**__**victime**__**Red**_: Euh…**.**_**sourire**__**angélique**__**version**__**pub**__**pour**__**dentifrice**_Excusez moi, je me suis trompé de salle, la congrégation c'est un vrai labyrinthe (dixit un maudit qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation …)

_**Red**__**le**__**regarda,**__**comme**__**un**__**lion**__**observe**__**sa**__**proie **_: Ce n'est pas grave Allen, de toute façon Komui m'appelait pour faire quelque chose et il m'a dit de te dire un truc…

_**Allen**__**la**__**regarda**__**intrigué :**_ ah bon ?

_**Red**__**s**__**'**__**approcha**__**de**__**lui,**__**le**__**conduisit**__**discrètement**__**et**__**habilement**__**vers**__**l**__**'**__**intérieur**__**de**__**la**__**salle,**__**se**__**posta**__**devant**__**l**__**'**__**entrée**__**et**__**dit **_: TAPE-TOI LE SALE BOULOT A MA PLACE ! ARRIVEDERCI ! _**Elle**__**claquant**__**la**__**porte**__**et**__**elle**__**courut**__**dans**__**les**__**couloirs**__**de**__**la**__**congrégation.**_

_**Allen**__**se**__**retrouva**__**seul**__**avec**__**l**__**'**__**auteur**__**tenant**__**toujours**__**son**__**bazooka :**_ hum….il ne faut pas jouer avec ce genre d'armes c'est dangereux…*dit-il gêné*

**L****'****auteur **_**menaçante**_**:**ma première victime s'est enfuie alors comme elle l'a dit tu vas devoir faire ce bonus tout seul….

_**Allen**__**se**__**maudissant**__**de**__**s**__**'**__**être**__**trompé**__**de**__**porte**__**et**__**maudissant**__**tous**__**ceux**__**qui**__**l**__**'**__**ont**__**maudit**__**…**__**.**_ Noooooooooooooooooon ! Snif

**L****'****auteur :** Si ….

**Allen**_**se**__**résignant**__**et**__**essuyant**__**ses**__**larmes :**_ Bon commençons…

« ! 3 dis-moi, quel est ton secret pour rester aussi mince malgré ce que tu manges ? » Admirateur inconnu

**Allen**J'en sais rien moi, demandes-lui.

**L****'****auteur **_**menaçant**__**de**__**tirer**_**:** ton rôle c'est de répondre à la question même si tu ne sais pas….

**Allen**D'accord ! D'accord ! Euh….elle doit sûrement passer ses journées à s'entraîner avec le type associable là…Ah c'est beau l'amooooour ! (nyark nyark)

**«**Est-il vrai que Katarina et Kanda sortent ensemble ? »

**Allen :** Mais oui ! Ça crève les yeux, non ?

« Katarina je vais te tuer ! Tu m'as volé MON kanda ! » Fan hystérique de Kanda

**Allen** Oui, tue-la c'est qu'une profiteuse ! (ça sent pas du tout la vengeance….x)) par contre je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves à ce type….o.O

« Katarina ! Comment oses-tu traiter Allen ainsi ? » Fan hystérique d'Allen

**Allen**_**rougissant :**_ C'est vrai qu'elle est désagréable avec moi mais ne t'en fais pas je fais avec …_**sourire**__**Colgate**_(eh l'autre il se la pète ! O.O)


	15. Chapitre 14 : Enfin, ce n'est pas trop t

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de -Man ne sont pas à l'auteur et je lui prête Katarina.

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt.**

Le « gentil-très-agréable-et-très-civilisé-père-de-Katarina-devant-un-garçon-voulant-parler-à-sa-fille » souriait « chaleureusement » à Kanda, l'invitant à s'exprimer « sans la moindre menace »….

Et la jeune-fifille-de-son-père (**ARRETE LES RALLONGES TOI !** bah quoi ?^^ **il n'y a pas de « bah quoi ?^^ » qui tienne ! Tu me gonfles !** Aaah…d'accord…XD) fusillait le Maréchal Cross tu regard…

- Papa…. Soupira Katarina.

Ce mot sonnait, pour quelqu'un de normal, comme un appel suppliant, mais pour quelqu'un comme le Maréchal Cross comme un avertissement assez menaçant…

- Oui, ma chérie ? fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le Maréchal

- Si tu ne t'en vas pas dans trois secondes, tu vas devoir renoncer à l'amour de ta fille…. Répondit Red, tout sourire (forcé).

Contrairement à toute attente, le père hyper protecteur ne se fit pas prier pour partir mais il lança quand même un regard menaçant à l'épéiste asocial japonais qui signifiait clairement : « Si tu touches ne serai-ce qu'à un cheveu de ma fille tu vas me le payer très cher ! ».

Enfin seuls à seuls, Katarina et Kanda pouvaient discuter….

- Katarina, j'ai quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer…dit Kanda en fixant Red du regard

- Oui ? répondit-elle intriguée et rougissante (allait-il lui dire ce qu'elle voulait entendre depuis des années.. ?)

- Alors, c'est officiel ?^^ Vous êtes ensemble ? A la bonne heure ! _**Sourire Colgate**_

Katarina et Kanda fusillèrent Allen du regard. Il venait de débarquer en plein milieu de la discussion, sans se rendre compte qu'il gênait apparemment.

PAF !

-Aîeuh ! Ça fait mal !

PAF ! PIF ! BAM !

*silence*

- Il est coriace celui-là…dit Kanda, son épée dégainée à la main à l'aide de laquelle il venait d'assommer Allen.

Il regarda intensément Red et se décida :

- Je t'aime depuis toujours…

- JE LE SAVAIS ! GRRR ! JE VAIS TE TUER SALE PETIT PERVERS ! hurla le Maréchal Cross en débarquant prêt à faire usage de ses deux pistolets, pendant que Red rougissait de plus en plus.

- PAPA ! cria Red

- Mais…

- IL N'Y A PAS DE « MAIS » QUI TIENNE ! JE T'AVAIS DEMANDE DE PARTIR POUR QU'ON DISCUTE TRANQUILLEMENT MOI ET KANDA ET TU ÉCOUTES AUX PORTES ET TU NOUS DÉRANGE !

- Mais…

- VA-T-EN !

Le Maréchal à la crinière rousse flamboyante s'en alla, à contrecœur.

Katarina regarda Kanda en rougissant de plus belle :

- Moi aussi.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux n'en attendit pas plus de la part de sa bien-aimée. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

Katarina se sentait vraiment bien…vraiment très bien…et son bonheur ne pouvait pas être gâché, au point que même si un Noé apparaissait à l'instant elle n'y prêterait pas la moindre attention.

- Alors, comment se déroule votre bal de Noel chère demoiselle ?

- Très bien Kanda merci^^ répondit-elle (gentiment il faut préciser) avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ce dernier lui sourit de même.

En rentrant à la congrégation tout le monde avait décidé de refaire un bal de Noel digne de ce nom en l'honneur de la relation entre Katarina et Kanda. D'ailleurs, cette nouvelle avait fait le tour de la congrégation à une vitesse phénoménale au point que Katarina « fit la connaissance » de beaucoup de filles qui lui envoyaient régulièrement des lettres de menace de mort (eh oui…c'est ça la vie quand on choisit de sortir avec un mec qui plaît à toutes les filles qui vous entourent…même si dans ce cas on se demande pourquoi elles ne fuient pas…x)). Heureusement que Clémence avait décidé de rejoindre la congrégation : sans elle, elle aurait déjà commis on ne sait combien de meurtres.

La valse arriva à sa fin. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant que le DJ annonçait que la fête touchait à sa fin.

- K…Kanda !

Allen venait d'apparaître en prononçant ce nom malgré tout le rejet que ce personnage lui faisait éprouver.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux pousse de soja ?

« GRRRRRR…il va me le payer celui-là…. » pensa l'albinos « mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de lui…pff quelle honte ! »

- J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un petit service s'il-te…

- Non.

- HEIN ?

- T'es sourd ? J'ai dit non.

- Mais…

Red décida, dans un moment de compassion rare (quoi ? elle est capable d'avoir des sentiments humains pour une autre personne que Kanda ? eh ben…on en découvre tous les jours…hum…) de venir au secours d'Allen :

- Kanda s'il-te-plaît sois gentil, il t'a rien fait et sans lui je serai peut-être morte à l'heure qu'il est…

- tssssss….

- Allez….

- gromph…bon d'accord…se résigna-t-il, qu'est ce que tu veux le gringalet ?

- hum…serait-il possible de parler seuls à seuls ?

- Et puis quoi encore ? C'est bon accouche ! Grrr

- Kanda…soupira Red en levant les yeux au ciel, c'est bon c'est un humain pas besoin de le mordre… (Gentil le chien ! Gentil !)

- Grrrrr… _il se tourne vers Allen et fait un effort phénoménal pour lui parler,_ Viens toi !

Allen fixa Kanda. Il n'osait pas lui parler de son mystérieux problème.

- Bon, tu parles ou je me casse ! grogna Kanda (qui n'avait qu'une envie : rejoindre Katarina. **Est-ce bien utile de le préciser ?** L'auteur, c'est Mouaah donc je fais ce que je veux ! **Je disais ça, je disais rien.** Alors taits-toi.** L'amour vachement entre deux amies, n'est-ce pas magnifique ?** Quel rapport avec l'histoire ? **Aucun, mais je voulais le dire** … Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui suis hors sujet...)

- Euh… j'aurai besoin de conseils…

- Un conseil ? O.O

- Oui… c'est-à dire que… je…je…s...Suis…a…

- Grrr…. Hayaku ! (traduction : « vite ! »)

- jesuisamoureuxd'unefillemaisjesaispascommentm'yprendreavecelle !

- Grrr Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu te fous de ma g***** ? Tu veux que je te découpe en rondelles à l'aide de Mugen ? Parle correctement bordel de m**** ! (ouaaah ! autant de répliques pour menacer quelqu'un ? :O)

Sous la pression de l'aura noire et menaçante de Kanda, Allen se décida à parler :

- Je suis amoureux d'une fille mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle… J'aurai besoin de ton aide s'il-te-plaîîîîît ! annonça Allen en rougissant (ce qui était assez comique d'ailleurs, à ce moment là on ne voyait que ses joues bien roses…^^)

- NANI? (Traduction : « quoi ? ») Et pourquoi moi ?

- Ben parce que tu t'en sors bien avec les filles toi ! Tu es même en couple avec Katarina maintenant ! En plus c'est la plus capricieuse, grincheuse, garçon manqué, elle a un mauvais caractère…en conclusion c'est la plus difficile à avoir ! Tu comp….

SHLACK !

- ARRRRGH ! MAIS T'ES MALADE !

- Tsss… je l'ai raté de quelques millimètres…c'est vrai que la mauvaise herbe a la réputation d'être increvable…

Allen n'avait pas senti assez fortement l'aura noire de Kanda apparemment. Et il venait d'échapper belle à une mort rapide.

Kanda s'approcha dangereusement d'Allen, le visage sombre :

- Tu vas bien m'écouter petite m****… Je t'interdis formellement d'insulter Katarina et s'y jamais je t'y reprends…. *il observa avec un air mystérieux la lame de son épée avant de la mettre sous le cou du jeune albinos* je te tue.

- Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Oui ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé ! Désolé !

- Je crois que t'as pas besoin de moi pour ton histoire là…. Annonça-t-il en s'éloignant, t'as qu'à simplement parler à Lenalee…lui parler SANS L'INSULTER, n'est-ce pas ? Sayonara Pousse de Soja !

- Mais…

Allen ne put retenir Kanda.

D'ailleurs à ce même moment Lenalee trouva Allen :

- Alleeeeeeeen !

- Oui ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lenalee ? répondit-il en devenant aussi rouge que Red durant l'épisode où elle dut faire ses besoins devant un Noé aux intentions clairement perverses et malhonnêtes…

Red vit Kanda la rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?

Kanda ne répondit pas immédiatement

- Le Gringalet ne sait juste pas comment s'y prendre avec Lenalee…

- Ah bon ? Et il te demande de l'aide ? A TOI ? S'exclama la rousse étonnée.

Kanda la regarda avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues là ? gromph…

Katarina comprit son erreur…

- Non mais ce n'est pas ça… C'est que… c'est Allen…et vous vous n'entendez pas tous les deux. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas plutôt demandé à quelqu'un comme Lavi ?

- Sais pas.

- pff… de toute façon ils vont bien finir par se retrouver ensemble un de ces jours…

- …

Soudain, Clémence passa devant le couple en courant.

- !

Un jeune homme que personne n'avait jamais vu la poursuivait.

- Ta gueule ! répondit (avec le plus grand des glamours) Clémence

- Clémence-chériiiie ! Viens, voir ma nouvelle invention : Komulin ex 22 500 256 …

Boum ! Boum ! Boum ! (ça c'est Komulin numéro je sais pas combien qui marche et qui détruit la moitié de la congrégation…)

Rectification : un jeune homme inconnu au bataillon ET un savant fou atteint de sister complex muni d'un robot armé gigantesque la poursuivaient…

- Mais bordel de m**** ! LACHEZ-MOIIIIII !

Kanda se tourna vers Red :

- Je crois bien que ta meilleure amie la sorcière est bien acceptée au sein de la congrégation… :-D

- Oui tu l'as dit…XD répondit Red

Et ils s'embrassèrent…(encore une fois tiens… **Jamais deux sans trois, c'est quand la prochaine ?**)

**FIN**

**ou pas...**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir suivit et lu cette histoire, ça a été un honneur de vous l'écrire.**


End file.
